Black Heart
by Lee Byeol
Summary: Part 3 Best Mistake (Sequel of The Last Masquerade) saat satu kesalahan kecil membuat Kyungsoo membenci Baekhyun sekaligus mencintainya di waktu yang bersamaan YAOI fic / pairing Baeksoo / Mind to RnR
1. Chapter 1

Tittle : Black Heart

Main Cast : Byun Baekhyun, Do Kyungsoo, Park Chanyeol

Backsound : Black Black Heart by David Usher

Warning : Crack pairing BAEKSOO

.

.

.

_Why would you o__ff__er more_

_Why would you make it easier, on me_

_To satisfied, I'm on fire_

_I'm rotting to the core_

_I'm eating all your kings and queens_

_All your sex and your diamonds_

Suara dari radio memperdengarkan lantunan sebuah lagu dari penyanyi kebangsaan Inggris, David Usher. Mengalun lembut di sebuah ruangan dengan penerangan seadanya itu. Ruangan mirip sebuah kamar dengan perabotan yang tebal oleh debu. Beberapa sudut bahkan dipenuhi oleh gumpalan lembut sarang laba laba.

Seorang pria tampan dengan kacamata tebal terduduk di sebuah meja kayu lapuk. Raut wajahnya terlihat datar dengan mulut yang bersiul menirukan nada dari lagu yang masih terdengar dari radio. Ponsel yang ia mainkan tak henti hentinya berdering, saling bersahutan dengan lagu dan siulan si pria tampan.

Ia mendengus kemudian melirik nama yang terpampang di layar ponsel.

_Chanyeolie is calling_

Matanya menyipit, ia menggeram pelan sebelum akhirnya melempar ponsel tersebut ke dinding hingga hancur berkeping keping.

"Emmm, mmm" sebuah suara pelan menginterupsi pria tampan tersebut, ia menoleh dan tersenyum lebar mendekati seringaian saat melihat pemandangan indah di atas ranjangnya.

"Ada apa Sayang? Kau membutuhkan sesuatu?" tanyanya lembut pada pria lain yang bertubuh lebih mungil dan berwajah manis yang terduduk di sudut ranjang. Mata besar beningnya sembab karena airmata yang belum berhenti mengalir menahan rasa sakit dan ketakutan yang datang bersamaan.

"Mm, mmm" hanya gumaman yang terdengar karena mulut pria manis itu tertutup lakban hitam. Tangan dan kakinya diikat kuat, membuat pergerakannya terkunci.

Dengan santai pria tampan itu melangkah mendekat, ia duduk di pinggiran ranjang dan langsung menarik si mungil dalam dekapannya. Ia dapat mencium aroma lembut yang menyeruak dari tubuh si pria mungil. Aroma lembut itu seperti candu, semakin dihirup semakin sang pemuja terbuai dalam alam bawah sadarnya. Ia bahkan dapat merasakan debaran posesif dalam hatinya semakin menguat.

"Kenapa kau menangis Kyungsoo yaa? Seharusnya kau bahagia bersamaku" ucapnya sambil mengelus pelan punggung pria mungil bernama Kyungsoo itu. Kyungsoo menggeleng keras masih dengan bergumam. Kedua tangannya menggeliat berusaha melepaskan diri dari ikatan tambang yang membelenggunya.

Mengerti dengan keadaan Kyungsoo, pria tampan itu akhirnya melepaskan lakban yang menempel kuat di mulutnya. "Akh" Kyungsoo meringis, airmata kembali mengalir di pipi mulusnya membentuk aliran sungai yang sebelumnya telah mengering.

"Kumohon Baekhyunie. Lepaskan aku.." lirih Kyungsoo pelan hampir tak terdengar, ia kehilangan kekuatan tubuhnya.

Baekhyun menautkan kedua alisnya dan melepaskan dekapannya pada Kyungsoo.

"Apa keuntungannya untukku jika aku melepaskanmu Sayang?" tanya Baekhyun pelan sembari mengelus pipi Kyungsoo yang masih basah. Nada suara Baekhyun sangat pelan namun tatapan matanya menusuk dan Kyungsoo bersumpah itu justru membuatnya terlihat lebih mengerikan.

"A-aku i-ingin pulang.." jawab Kyungsoo lemah, ia memalingkan wajahnya. Tak ingin menatap wajah tampan Baekhyun lebih lama, itu bisa membuatnya terseret dalam ketidakwarasan.

"Kau akan pulang bersamaku" bibir tipis Baekhyun mulai menjelajahi wajah Kyungsoo. Ia mengecup pelan mata sembab Kyungsoo, lalu turun ke pipi tembamnya. Sedikit mencuri ciuman di bibir Kyungsoo, sebelum akhirnya menenggelamkan wajahnya di leher Kyungsoo.

"Nngghhh.." Kyungsoo mendesah perlahan saat Baekhyun menghisap titik sensitive di lehernya.

"J-ja..ngan Baek.." Baekhyun seolah tuli, protesan Kyungsoo yang diiringi desahan pelan justru seperti alunan mantra lembut yang semakin membangkitkan nafsu lelakinya. Ia semakin gencar membuat tanda kemerahan di leher putih mulus milik Kyungsoo, menggigit pelan dan lama kemudian menghisapnya kuat.

"Nngghh, Chan..yeol.." Baekhyun membuka kedua matanya, kilatan amarah terpancar kuat saat bibir mungil Kyungsoo menyerukan nama pria lain selain dirinya. Kyungsoo sendiri masih memejamkan mata, sentuhan Baekhyun benar benar membuainya hingga tanpa sadar Kyungsoo mendesah dan menggeliat dalam dekapan Baekhyun.

"Byun Baekhyun…" bisik Baekhyun di telinga Kyungsoo.

"Chan..yeol" Kyungsoo berusaha keras menjaga kesadarannya, ia tak ingin menyebut nama lain selain nama kekasihnya saat tubuhnya terangsang hebat.

"Byun Baekhyun.." bisik Baekhyun kembali. Tangannya bergerilya melepas satu persatu kancing kemeja biru langit milik Kyungsoo dan mengusap pelan perut Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo kehilangan seluruh tenaganya, tubuhnya mati rasa dan hanya bisa merespon sentuhan Baekhyun dengan menggeliat dan mendesah, ia berusaha sekuat tenaga menahan hasrat dengan menggigit bibir bawahnya kuat kuat.

Baekhyun menyeringai, setelah melepas seluruh kancing kemeja Kyungsoo. Pria tampan itu beralih melepaskan celana Kyungsoo. Ia menunduk, mencium mesra paha dalam Kyungsoo dan menjilatnya perlahan. "Nngg, Chann.."sebelum Kyungsoo menyelesaikan kalimatnya, bibir tipis Baekhyun menginterupsinya dengan sebuah ciuman panas. Dengan gerakan cepat, Baekhyun melepaskan jas dan kemeja hitam yang melekat di tubuhnya. Kedua pipi Kyungsoo bersemu melihat tubuh topless Baekhyun. Tubuh pria yang kini tengah menindihnya memang tak seatletis kekasih Kyungsoo-Chanyeol. Namun entah mengapa ia tetap bereaksi melihat bagian tubuh Baekhyun yang tanpa sehelai benang dan memperlihatkan kulit tubuh Baekhyun yang hampir sama pucatnya dengan kulit Kyungsoo, dan itu membuat jantung Kyungsoo berdetak ratusan kali lebih cepat.

Baekhyun semakin menyeringai, masih dengan tubuh bagian bawah yang tertutupi, ia mengalungkan kedua tangan Kyungsoo yang terikat ke lehernya dan kembali membubuhi bibir tebal Kyungsoo dengan ciuman panas. Kyungsoo melenguh saat Baekhyun memasukkan lidahnya ke dalam mulut Kyungsoo, mengeksplorasi mulut kecil itu dan tanpa melewatkan setiap bagiannya. Bunyi kecipak saliva menggema seiring dengan berhentinya suara musik dari radio yang ada di atas meja berganti suara seorang penyiar.

Setelah beberapa menit terbuai dalam panasnya sebuah ciuman, Baekhyun merasakan nafas Kyungsoo melemah. Plop, Baekyun mengakhiri ciuman panasnya dengan satu hisapan kuat. Saliva mengalir di sudut bibir Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun tergoda untuk menjilatnya. Wajah Kyungsoo sudah merah padam, matanya setengah terbuka, sedangkan kesadarannya sudah sepenuhnya menghilang.

"Nngghhh, mmp' Kyungsoo melenguh kembali saat Baekhyun dengan sengaja menggesekkan milik mereka di bawah sana. Gerakan sensual itu dengan cepat membuat kejantanan Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo mengeras. Dan Baekhyun tahu, ia harus segera menyelesaikannya.

"Hanya ada Byun Baekhyun dalam hidup Do Kyungsoo. Byun Baekhyun.." Mantra kembali diucapkan pria tampan berbibir tipis itu dengan tangan yang mulai melucuti celana yang masih tersisa di tubuhnya. "Byun Baekhyun.." bisik Baekhyun.

"Chan...yeol"

'Chanyeol eobseo. Baekhyun.."

"Chan.."

"Baekhyun.."

"Nnnggh, Baek..hyun" desah Kyungsoo akhirnya. Senyum penuh kemenangan terpatri jelas di wajah tampan Baekhyun. Dan seterusnya hanya erangan, desahan dan pekikan dari mulut Kyungsoo yang terdengar saat Baekhyun menyatukan tubuh keduanya. Nafas yang memburu dan tak beraturan menambah panas ruangan dengan penerangan terbatas tersebut. Kyungsoo merutuki tubuhnya yang bereaksi hebat ketika mendapat sentuhan dari Baekhyun, bagaimana mungkin ia bisa terangsang dengan pria lain selain kekasihnya sendiri? Dan kini yang dapat dilakukannya hanya berharap agar sang kekasih memaafkan dosa manis yang baru saja ia lakukan.

. . .

"Shit, brengsek!" Chanyeol mengumpat keras saat sambungan telponnya ke nomor ponsel Kyungsoo terputus, dan ketika ia mengulang panggilan, nomor sudah tidak aktif.

"Kau dimana Kyung?" lirihnya.

"Apa tersambung?" Nyonya Do bertanya penuh harap Chanyeol memberinya kabar baik setelah putra semata wayangnya menghilang 24 jam yang lalu.

"Terputus Eomonim.." jawab Chanyeol pelan. Ia merasa sangat tak berguna.

Tangisan Nyonya Do tumpah, sang suami bergerak mendekat untuk memberinya kekuatan."Dia akan selamat Yeobo. Tenangkan dirimu"

"Bagaimana aku bisa tenang, hiks Kyung.. Kyungsoo yaaaa" Nyonya Do berteriak histeris.

Chanyeol menundukkan kepalanya, ada penyesalan luar biasa yang menyergap hatinya karna ia lalai menjaga Kyungsoo, ia lalai menjaga kekasihnya sendiri. Chanyeol semakin menenggelamkan kepalanya, tak berani menatap langsung kedua orang yang tengah mencemaskan Kyungsoo setengah mati. Drrttt, ponsel Chanyeol bergetar dan dengan tergesa gesa ia menjawab panggilan telpon berharap Kyungsoo yang menghubunginya.

"Yoboseyo!" jawabnya dengan cepat.

"Chanyeol ah, aku sudah mendapatkan petunjuk" jawab suara di seberang.

"Apa yang kau dapat Chen?" tanya Chanyeol tak sabaran.

"Menurut teman satu kampus Kyungsoo mereka melihat seseorang menjemput Kyungsoo kemarin sebelum ia menghilang.."

Rahang Chanyeol mengeras, matanya menyipit "Siapa?" tanyanya lagi.

"Kau akan terkejut. Dia adalah Baekhyun, salah satu kawan kita di divisi Investigasi" Chanyeol menurunkan ponselnya dan meremasnya kuat hingga terdengar suara retakan pada ponsel tersebut. "Byun Baekhyun.. apa yang kau inginkan?" gumamnya dengan suara bergetar.

. . .

Kyungsoo merasakan angin yang berhembus dari jendela yang terbuka menerpa wajahnya lembut. Membuatnya kembali mendapatkan kesadaran, ia menghela nafas panjang dan merasakan tenggorokannya benar benar kering. Matanya menyipit berusaha mengenali keadaan di sekitarnya, dan ia membelalak horor saat ingat ia berada di dalam sebuah kamar asing.

"Uugghh" kepalanya benar benar terasa sakit, dan ngilu menjalar di seluruh bagian tubuhnya. Kyungsoo berusaha bangkit dan terkejut bukan main saat melihat Baekhyun tertidur di sampingnya mendekapnya erat dengan tubuh tanpa sehelai benangpun. Ia ingat, akhirnya ia ingat dengan apa yang terjadi tadi malam dan Kyungsoo ingin menangis saat itu juga. Jika Chanyeol ada disampingnya, mungkin ia akan meraung raung memohon pengampunan.

Kyungsoo berusaha melepaskan diri dari pelukan posesif Baekhyun, dan saat berhasil ia berguling ke sisi lain tempat tidur. Melirik jam tangan yang masih melingkar di pergelangan tangan Baekhyun, ia menahan nafasnya. Pukul 5 pagi, langit masih gelap dan Baekhyun belum terbangun dari tidurnya. Ini kesempatan Kyungsoo untuk melarikan diri.

Pria mungil itu pun bergerak menuruni ranjang, dan berusaha menggapai pakaiannya yang berserakan di sekitar ranjang. Saat ia sudah berpakaian lengkap, Kyungsoo berjalan mengendap endap keluar dari kamar. Langkahnya terseok, dan Kyungsoo semakin merasakan ngilu di bagian bawah tubuhya semakin hebat. Rasanya seperti terkoyak, ia meringis dan berusaha menambah kecepatan kakinya untuk mencapai pintu keluar. Sekilas Kyungsoo memperhatikan rumah tempat ia disekap Baekhyun. Rumah dengan arsitektur kuno ditambah perabotan yang lebih banyak terbuat dari kayu ek. Ia melirik salah satu jendela dan melihat danau luas yang berada di pekarangan belakang, bangunan yang sangat nyaman hanya sedikit tak terurus, karena setiap bagian rumah dipenuhi debu tebal dan sarang laba laba.

Kyungsoo menggelengkan kepalanya, ia berusaha mengusir rasa pening yang semakin menyerang kepalanya. Saat ia berhasil meraih kenop pintu, pergerakan Kyungsoo terhenti ketika seseorang memeluknya kuat dari belakang. Mata Kyungsoo membulat dan tubuhnya bergetar hebat.

"Kau mau kemana Sayang?" bisik Baekhyun di belakang telinga Kyungsoo. Dan Kyungsoo dapat merasakan kalau Baekhyun masih hanya mengenakan boxernya.

"A-aku.." ucapan Kyungsoo terhenti saat Baekhyun mengendongnya dibahu seperti karung dan menyeret Kyungsoo kembali ke dalam kamar. Kyungsoo meronta, ia memukul mukul punggung Baekhyun, namun sayangnya pukulannya sama sekali tak berarti di tubuh pria mantan anggota kepolisian Seoul itu.

"Aakkkhh" Kyungsoo meringis ketika Baekhyun melemparnya kembali ke atas kasur. Bokongnya kembali terasa sakit, dan dalam hitungan detik Baekhyun menindih tubuh mungil Kyungsoo.

"Bersikaplah manis Kyung. Kesabaranku pun ada batasnya" ucap Baekhyun sembari menatap tajam Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo kembali menangis, dengan sisa tenaganya ia berusaha mendorong tubuh Baekhyun namun usahanya sia sia.

"Sebenarnya apa salahku? Kenapa kau memperlakukanku seperti ini" raung Kyungsoo, airmatanya mengalir dengan deras dan tangannya masih setia memukul dada Baekhyun.

Baekhyun menghela nafas panjang. Ia membelai lembut poni hitam eboni Kyungsoo dan mengecup lama kening Kyungsoo.

"Kesalahanmu hanya satu. Kau membuatku jatuh dalam pesonamu dan tak dapat kembali. Konsekuensinya, aku harus mendapatkanmu Kyung.." bisik Baekhyun, membuat Kyungsoo merinding dibuatnya.

"Hiks, tapi aku mencintai Chanyeol.." isak Kyungsoo.

"Aku akan membuatmu mencintaiku, dan langkah pertama yang harus kulakukan adalah menjauhkanmu dari inspektur arogan itu" Baekhyun meraih dasi hitam dari meja nakas, dan mengikat tangan Kyungsoo kembali. Ia mengabaikan tambang yang sebelumnya ia gunakan, karena ia melihat pergelangan tangan Kyungsoo yang memerah. "Mianhae.." ucap Baekhyun sebelum menutup mulut Kyungsoo dengan lakban hitam.

Baekhyun mengenakan kembali pakaiannya dan merogoh ponsel yang ada dibalik jas. Ia menghubungi seseorang melalui ponsel tersebut.

"Hyung.. apa yang kuminta sudah ada?" tanyanya saat panggilan telepon terangkat.

"_Baekhyun ah, aku baru bisa mengirimkan helikopter untukmu sore ini. Bersabarlah, aku akan menghubungimu jika semuanya sudah siap"_

"Gomawo, Kris Hyung.." jawab Baekhyun.

"_Bukan masalah, aku berhutang nyawa padamu dan sudah seharusnya aku membayarnya sekarang. Jaga dirimu baik baik, Chanyeol tak akan melepaskanmu jika kau tertangkap"_ lanjut Kris.

"Aku mengerti" Baekhyun menutup sambungan telponnya dan menatap Kyungsoo yang tengah melayangkan pandangan penuh kebencian ke arahnya.

"Jangan buang buang tenagamu dengan membenciku seperti itu, karna pada akhirnya kau akan tetap kalah" ucap Baekhyun dan ia pun melengos meninggalkan Kyungsoo sendirian di kamar tersebut untuk mencari makan pagi.

. . .

Pukul

Chanyeol memperhatikan dengan seksama tumpukan file di depannya. Ia mengerahkan seluruh anak buahnya untuk mencari data dari kamera cctv setiap jalan, data dari satelit serta saksi mata teman teman Kyungsoo kemana kiranya Baekhyun membawa lari Kyungsoo. Kepalanya terasa penat karena ia sama sekali belum menemukan petunjuk dimana posisi terakhir SUV hitam milik Baekhyun. Baekhyun memang anggota kepolisian dengan kemampuan istimewa, Chanyeol tau menghilangkan jejak bukanlah sesuatu yang sulit bagi Baekhyun dan ia tak heran jika Baekhyun sudah membawa jauh Kyungsoo.

Sraak, Chanyeol melempar sembarang file file itu. Ia merebahkan diri di sofa dan memijat keningnya yang terasa pusing. Chanyeol menghela nafas pelan dan berat, ia meraih ponsel miliknya dan memandang lama wallpaper yang ada di layar ponsel. Potret Kyungsoo yang tengah tersenyum sembari berpose tangan V sign, tanpa terasa wajah manis dan menggemaskan Kyungsoo membuat Chanyeol mengulas senyuman tipis. Ia bangkit dari posisi rebahannya dan kembali berkutat dengan file file dari Chen.

Cklek, pintu ruangannya terbuka dan Chanyeol sama sekali tak terkejut saat Chen masuk tanpa mengetuk pintu terlebih dahulu. Ia tau Chen membawa sebuah kabar penting.

"Aku membawa kabar baru" ucap Chen kemudian meringsek ke sebelah atasan sekaligus sahabatnya itu.

"Apa?" Pria tinggi itu merespon dengan langsung meraih kumpulan foto yang ada di tangan Chen. Matanya menyipit saat membaca tulisan kecil yang ada disudut foto.

"Gangwon-do Yonggu?"

"Yap, itu foto cctv jalanan di daerah Gangwon-do Yonggu. SUV Baekhyun tertangkap kamera cctv di salah satu jalan raya yang menuju daerah itu kemarin sore. Menurutmu, dia mau kemana?"

"Tentu saja.." tiba tiba Chanyeol menjentikkan jarinya.

"Baekhyun membawa Kyungsoo ke rumah mendiang kakeknya. Bajingan kecil itu, apa sebenarnya yang dia inginkan?" Chanyeol menggeram dan tangannya meremas foto yang sebelumnya dibawa Chen.

"Itu tidak penting. Sekarang lekas bergegas, Kyungsoo menunggu!" Chanyeol mengangguk dan dengan gerakan cepat ia meraih kunci mobilnya untuk kembali menemukan Kyungsoo. Chen mengekor dibelakang Chanyeol, tak lupa ia membawa pistol untuk berjaga jaga.

. . .

Pukul

Baekhyun menenteng sebuah plastik berisi makan siang, ia sedikit merasa kesal karena Kyungsoo tak mau sarapan pagi tadi dan kali ini Baekhyun akan lebih memaksanya jika Kyungsoo tetap menolak. Pria tampan itu merogoh kunci rumahnya dan berjalan menuju kamar. Penglihatannya menangkap sosok Kyungsoo yang tengah duduk dengan memeluk kedua kakinya. Matanya terpejam, ia tertidur dengan posisi yang sangat tidak nyaman.

Baekhyun melangkah mendekat. Ia melepaskan mantelnya dan duduk di sebelah Kyungsoo masih dengan kantung makanan di tangannya. Ia membelai lembut surai hitam Kyungsoo dan tersenyum tipis saat melihat wajah damai Kyungsoo yang tengah tertidur, Kyungsoo terlihat sangat cantik, manis dan bibir berbentuk hatinya benar benar menggoda Baekhyun untuk menciumnya ganas, namun urung ia lakukan. Tangan Baekhyun beralih membelai pipi tembam Kyungsoo, gerakannya itu membuat Kyungsoo terusik dan perlahan lahan pria mungil itu membuka kedua matanya.

"Uggh" Kyungsoo mengeluh saat kembali merasakan pusing dan perutnya juga terasa sakit karena ia belum makan sama sekali. Baekhyun mengerti kemudian membuka kantung makanan yang ia bawa.

"Kau harus makan kali ini" tegasnya. Kyungsoo hanya memandang datar ke arah Baekhyun yang tengah membuka kantung makanan. Ia dapat mencium aroma kental sup samgyetang, membuat suara gaduh di perut Kyungsoo semakin terdengar nyaring. Kyungsoo menundukkan kepalanya, dan Baekhyun hanya terkekeh pelan.

Baekhyun membuka pelan lakban yang menutup mulut Kyungsoo dan mendekatkan sesendok kuah sup setelah meniupnya terlebih dahulu. Tapi Kyungsoo menggeleng dan mengalihkan wajahnya, menolak apa yang dsodorkan Baekhyun. Baekhyun hanya menghela nafas panjang "Kau harus makan Sayang, aku tak mau kau sakit" ucapnya.

"Apa pedulimu?" jawab Kyungsoo kesal.

"Tentu saja aku peduli"

"Kalau kau peduli, seharusnya kau mengembalikanku pada Chanyeol!" mata Baekhyun menyipit, dan ia mendengus. Baekhyun menyuap kuah sup itu ke dalam mulutnya sendiri kemudian ia menarik paksa tengkuk Kyungsoo. Mata bulat Kyungsoo semakin membulat ketika Baekhyun menempelkan bibirnya ke bibir Kyungsoo, lidahnya memaksa Kyungsoo untuk membuka mulutnya. Baekhyun mentransfer kuah sup yang ada dalam mulutnya, dan memaksa Kyungsoo untuk menelannya. Kyungsoo hanya bisa pasrah mendapat perlakuan seperti itu dari Baekhyun.

"Lihat, tidak sulit bukan?" ujar Baekhyun sembari tersenyum manis. Kyungsoo merasakan jantungnya berdebar dengan kencang saat melihat senyuman Baekhyun. Ini pertama kalinya Kyungsoo melihat senyuman Baekhyun yang terlihat tulus, bukan seringaian seperti biasanya. Kyungsoo juga dapat merasakan kehangatan saat sup samgyetang itu mengaliri tenggorokannya. Bukan karena ia memakan sup itu dalam keadaan hangat, tetapi cara Baekhyun menyuapinya melalui mulut langsung membuat kehangatan itu menjalar dengan cepat ke seluruh tubuh Kyungsoo. Tanpa terasa, kedua pipi Kyungsoo memanas dan ia yakin saat ini pipinya sudah semerah tomat. Kyungsoo berusaha menyembunyikan fakta itu dengan menundukkan wajahnya, namun Baekhyun terlanjur melihatnya. Ia tersenyum tipis, sepertinya pertahanan Kyungsoo sudah mulai goyah.

Baekhyun menyendok sup dan kembali menyuapi Kyungsoo, tetapi Kyungsoo hanya terdiam memperhatikan sendok di depannya. Ia terlihat bingung.

"Kau mau aku menyuapimu seperti tadi?" tanya Baekhyun sambil menyeringai. Dan dengan gerakan cepat mulut kecil Kyungsoo menyambar sendok yang disodorkan Baekyun.

Baekhyun tersenyum puas saat melihat malaikatnya makan dengan mulut penuh dan pipi menggembung. Bukankah malaikatnya sangat menggemaskan?

Ponsel Baekhyun berdering, dan dengan segera ia mengangkatnya saat melihat siapa yang meneleponnya, Kris.

"Yoboseyo.."

"_Baek, kudengar Chanyeol sudah menemukan posisimu. Cepat pergi dari rumah kakekmu. Temui aku di atas gedung tua yang ada di wilayah utara. Kuusahakan helikopter lebih cepat datang.."_

"Aku mengerti. Terima kasih Hyung.." jawab Baekhyun. Ia kemudian meraih mantel yang ada di atas ranjang dan memakainya, Baekhyun berjalan terburu buru ke sudut kamar dan mengambil tas besar berwarna hitam yang ada di sana. Kyungsoo hanya memperhatikan gerakan cepat Baekhyun dengan raut wajah bingung dan mulut masih mengunyah makanan. Matanya membelalak horor saat Baekhyun mengeluarkan sebuah senapan laras panjang serta sebuah pistol dari tas hitam besar itu. Kyungsoo menelan makanannya susah payah. Dan saat ia belum kembali dari keterkejutan, Baekhyun sudah menarik lengan Kyungsoo memaksanya untuk mengikuti pria tampan itu.

"Ki-kita mau kemana?" tanya Kyungsoo dengan terbata bata, ia berusaha menyeimbangkan langkah kecilnya dengan langkah cepat Baekhyun.

"Kita akan segera pergi dari jauh" jawab Baekhyun tanpa menoleh sedikitpun ke arah Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo merasa mual, sepertinya makanan yang baru saja ia makan mendesak untuk keluar. Baekhyun merogoh kunci mobil di saku mantel dan segera menyalakan SUV hitamnya. Ia meletakkan Kyungsoo yang masih terikat tangannya di kursi penumpang, tak lupa Baekhyun memasangkan sabuk pengaman Kyungsoo dan sedikit mencuri ciuman singkat dari bibir ranum Kyungsoo. Wajah Kyungsoo merah padam.

Baekhyun kemudian berjalan memutar dan duduk di bangku pengemudi, ia menjalankan mobilnya dengan kecepatan penuh menyusuri jalanan lurus yang hanya ada hutan pinus di sisi kanan kirinya. Matanya menyipit saat melihat tiga mobil berjalan mendekat ke arahnya. Baekhyun mengenali salah satunya adalah mobil Chanyeol. Pria tampan itu langsung banting setir dan mengambil jalan lain menuju gedung yang dimaksud Kris. Kyungsoo hanya menahan nafas saat ia sadar kalau ia berada di tengah tengah sebuah adegan kebut kebutan seperti di fim film action. Kemampuan mengemudi Baekhyun benar benar luar biasa, selama ini Kyungsoo menganggap kalau Chanyeol yang terbaik dalam mengebut, ternyata Baekhyun memiliki kemampuan yang sama hebat.

Baekhyun mengemudi ke arah selatan, ia melirik jam tangannya. Pandangannya lurus dan datar, ia butuh waktu mengalihkan perhatian Chanyeol dan sekutunya sampai Kris siap dengan helikopternya. Kyungsoo menggigit bibir bawahnya, Baekhyun mengemudi dengan kecepatan tak biasa walaupun dia sangat ahli tetap tak mengurangi ketakutan dalan hati Kyungsoo. Pria mungil itu memegang erat seat beltnya dan menahan nafas.

Baekhyun dapat melihat melalui kaca spionnya, mobil Chanyeol berada beberapa puluh meter di belakangnya dengan dua mobil lain di kanan kirinya. Ia mendengus kemudian menginjak pedal gas lebih lama, menambah kecepatan mobil SUV tersebut.

"Chanyeol ah, biar aku dan Xiumin yang mengejar. Kau berjaga di belakang" Chen memanggil Chanyeol melalui earphone yang terpasang di telinga masing masing.

"Tidak Chen, aku yang akan maju dan menghajar bajingan tengik itu" umpat Chanyeol kemudian memukul kencang stir kemudi.

"Itu masalahnya, kau sedang emosi dan bisa berakibat fatal. Kau harus tetap selamat untuk Kyungsoo. Kau tau Baekhyun bukan orang sembarangan" jelas Chen panjang lebar, dan Chanyeol hanya merespon dengan meremas kencang ban setirnya..

"Kuserahkan pada kalian berdua" tegas Chanyeol akhirnya.

"Roger Captain!" Chen dan Xiumin menyahut bersamaan.

Mobil dua anak buah Chanyeol itu melesat menambah kecepatannya menyusul SUV Baekhyun. Sedangkan Chanyeol berjaga di belakang namun kecepatannya stabil. Chen mendekat, ia berusaha menggapai sisi kanan namun gagal karna mobil Baekhyun meliuk ke sebelah kanan menghadang Chen. Kesempatan bagi Xiumin untuk maju, ia mengambil celah kosong di sisi kiri Baekhyun dan berusaha mensejajarkan posisinya. Baekhyun melirik ke arah Xiumin begitu pula dengan Kyungsoo, pria mungil itu masih setia memegangi seat beltnya, Baekhyun sama sekali tak memberinya kesempatan untuk bernafas dengan normal.

Xiumin membuka kaca mobilnya, dan memanggil Baekhyun dengan berteriak "Yak, Byun Baekhyun. Berhenti berlaku konyol!"

"Aku hanya berusaha mendapatkan apa yang menjadi keinginanku" balas Baekhyun juga dengan berteriak. Dan Kyungsoo mendengarnya dengan jelas, jantung pria mungil itu kembali berdetak hebat, ia merasakan debaran debaran yang sebelumnya hanya ia rasakan saat bersama dengan Chanyeol. Jantungnya merespon dengan extream setiap perlakuan Baekhyun terhadap Kyungsoo, dan itu benar benar membuatnya gila.

"Dengan menculik calon pengantin Chanyeol. Kau gila Baek!" ucap Xiumin sengit, dan Kyungsoo hanya bisa menutup matanya. Baekhyun mendengus "Kau tau aku bisa nekat Hyung" ancamnya.

Baekhyun membanting setir ke arah kiri dan menyerempet mobil Xiumin hingga mobil Xiumin kehilangan kendali. Mobil Xiumin berputar putar cepat sebelum akhirnya menabrak sebuah pohon pinus.

"Hyung!" Chen menghentikan laju kendaraannya begitu juga dengan Chanyeol yang ada di belakangnya. Kesempatan itu diambil Baekhyun untuk berputar arah menuju utara.

Chanyeol dan Chen segera melesat keluar dari mobil menghampiri mobil Xiumin yang mengeluarkan asap tebal setelah menabrak pohon pinus.

"Hyung!" mereka melihat Xiumin terkapar di atas ban setir dengan darah yang mengalir deras di pelipisnya. "Dia kehilangan banyak darah" ucap Chanyeol khawatir.

Chen memanggil bantuan melalui ponselnya, sedangkan Xiumin masih belum sadarkan diri. Chanyeol berusaha mengeluarkan Xiumin dari mobil, namun tubuh pria itu terjepit body mobil yang ringsek.

"Aku akan disini sampai bantuan datang. Kau susul Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo!" ucap Chen kemudian mengambil alih tubuh Xiumin yang masih setengah terjepit. "Tapi Chen.." Chanyeol terlihat ragu, ia merasa bingung antara mengejar Baekhyun atau tetap bersama Chen menolong Xiumin. Bukankah Xiumin menjadi seperti ini karena Chanyeol juga, ia berusaha menolong kekasih Chanyeol.

"Tenang saja, Xiumin pasti selamat. Fokusmu sekarang menyelamatkan Kyungsoo, aku akan membantumu setelah Xiumin mendapat pertolongan" Chen berusaha menenangkan Chanyeol dengan menepuk pelan bahu pria dengan tinggi di atas rata rata itu. Chanyeol menghela nafas panjang kemudian mengangguk dan melesat menuju mobilnya untuk menyusul mobil Baekhyun.

. . .

Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo tiba di gedung tua yang dimaksud Kris. Gedung kosong yang sudah tak terpakai, namun bisa digunakan untuk mendaratkan helicopter karena memiliki helipad di atapnya. Baekhyun turun dari mobilnya dengan wajah tanpa ekspresi. Emosinya belum stabil karena aksi kejar kejaran dengan Chanyeol, Chen dan Xiumin sebelumnya. Ia memasukkan pistol ke saku dalam mantelnya dan membukakan pintu untuk Kyungsoo, Baekhyun mengabaikan senapan laras panjang yang sebelumnya ia bawa. Pria tampan itu menghela nafas panjang saat melihat Kyungsoo terisak di kursinya.

"Ayo turun" ajak Baekhyun dengan lembut dan menarik pelan tangan Kyungsoo yang masih terikat dasinya. Kyungsoo menurut, namun saat ia telah turun dari mobil, Kyungsoo menepis kencang genggaman Baekhyun hingga terlepas dan berlari menuju hutan pinus di belakang gedung. Baekhyun mendengus dan langsung berlari mengejar Kyungsoo, hanya dalam hitungan detik Baekhyun berhasil menangkap Kyungsoo kembali dan menggendong Kyungsoo di bahu seperti saat Kyungsoo mencoba kabur tadi pagi.

"Lepaskan aku, brengsek. Kau benar benar jahat, kau sudah membunuh Xiumin Hyung!" maki Kyungsoo dan meronta ronta berusaha turun dari bahu Baekhyun. Merasa terusik dengan pergerakan Kyungsoo, Baekhyun menurunkan Kyungsoo dan mendesak pria mungil itu hingga punggungnya menabrak body mobil Baekhyun. Kyungsoo meringis dan kembali terisak

"Sudah kubilang kesabaranku ada batasnya Kyung!" kali ini Baekhyun yang berteriak dan memukul kaca samping mobil hingga tercipta sedikit retakan pada kaca mobil tersebut, merasa tak ada gunanya melawan, Kyungsoo menahan nafasnya saat melihat raut wajah Baekhyun yang penuh amarah. Ia menunduk, tubuhnya bergetar hebat menahan rasa takut dan perasaan marah.

"Kau brengsek!" ucap Kyungsoo lirih, isakannya menimbulkan kesakitan dalam hati Baekhyun. Pria tampan itu sama sekali tak bermaksud untuk menyakiti siapapun, ia hanya ingin memiliki Kyungsoo sepenuhnya namun sikap posesifnya sudah diambang batas ketidakwajaran. Dan ia menyadari betul. Baekhyun mengusak wajahnya, dan meraih Kyungsoo dalam pelukannya. Kyungsoo melakukan penolakan, namun Baekhyun merengkuhnya kuat dan mengunci pergerakan Kyungsoo hingga pria mungil itu menyerah.

"Maafkan aku.." lirih Baekhyun pelan.

"Kau boleh membenciku sejauh kau mau. Tapi biarkan aku melangkah Kyung, dan kau hanya perlu mengikutiku. Saat aku sudah tak memiliki jalan, maka aku akan membiarkanmu memilih" Kyungsoo terdiam mendengar perkataan Baekhyun, tubuhnya terasa kaku dan seperti seseorang yang sudah kalah dalam medan perang, Kyungsoo hanya bisa diam membiarkan Baekhyun melumat bibir mungilnya. Ia hanya mengikuti alur yang diciptakan pria tampan di hadapannya. Mencoba menikmati setiap pergerakan bibir Baekhyun dan sentuhan lembutnya yang begitu memabukkan. Sepertinya Baekhyun benar, pada akhirnya Kyungsoo yang akan kalah. Pria mungil itu akan kalah dengan segala cinta yang diberikan Baekhyun walaupun ia benci dengan cara Baekhyun menyampaikannya.

Ciuman mereka berakhir setelah 3 menit lamanya, Baekhyun yang pertama kali melepas pagutan mereka, dan Kyungsoo merutuki tubuhnya karena ia merasa hampa saat bibir Baekhyun sudah tak bermain di atas bibirnya. Baekhyun mengambil nafas sebanyaknya, kemudian lebih memilih menempelkan keningnya dengan kening Kyungsoo. Katakan Kyungsoo gila, karena deru nafas Baekhyun yang mengalun indah di telinga Kyungsoo memaksanya menarik kerah mantel Baekhyun dan kembali menyatukan bibir keduanya untuk terbuai dalam hangatnya sebuah ciuman.

. . .

Jemari lentik Baekhyun membuka perlahan simpul dasi hitam yang membelenggu pergelangan tangan Kyungsoo. Setelah terbebas kedua tangan Kyungsoo langsung mengalung di leher Baekhyun sedangkan bibir keduanya masih menempel sempurna. Baekhyun melingkarkan tangan kirinya di pinggang ramping, dan tangan kanannya menahan tengkuk Kyungsoo membuat ciuman panas mereka semakin dalam dan liar.

"Hmmppphh, Baekhh" kecipak saliva menggema bersamaan desahan tertahan Kyungsoo dan alunan indah itu membuat gairah Baekhyun semakin meningkat, ia membuka perlahan kancing kemeja Kyungsoo, dan menyibak bahu kanan Kyungsoo hingga terlihat dengan jelas kulit bahu Kyungsoo yang mulus. Kulit putih bagai porselen itu mengundang Baekhyun untuk mengalihkan ciuman di tulang selangka Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo mendesah kuat saat Baekhyun menghisap kulit lehernya yang menimbulkan kissmark jelas. Peluh mulai timbul di pelipis Kyungsoo seiring kegiatan panas yang ia lakukan bersama Baekhyun. Kedua insan yang masih bergumul dalam dosa itu tak menyadari kehadiran sebuah mobil lain yang menghampiri mereka.

Dziingg, sebuah peluru melesat dan menembus kaca mobil Baekhyun. Pria tampan itu menarik wajahnya dari ceruk leher Kyungsoo dan melihat arah peluru datang. Chanyeol berdiri tak jauh dari mereka dengan tangan memegang sebuah pistol. Untuk sesaat Kyungsoo hanya bisa membelalak saat sadar tatapan membunuh dari Chanyeol melihat posisi Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo yang sangat intim. Kemeja Kyungsoo setengah terbuka yang memperlihatkan bahu kanannya yang penuh kissmark, juga kedua tangan Baekhyun yang memeluk pinggang Kyungsoo erat. Kyungsoo juga yakin bibirnya sudah semerah tomat saat ini karena ciuman intens dari Baekhyun sebelumnya.

Sorot mata Baekhyun menajam saat melihat Chanyeol, dan dengan gerakan cepat pria tampan itu merubah posisinya, menarik Kyungsoo ke depan dan membelenggu leher Kyungsoo dengan lengan kirinya. Tangan kanan Baekhyun menarik pistol dari balik mantel dan langsung menempelkan mulut pistol tepat di pelipis Kyungsoo. Pria mungil dalam dekapan Baekhyun menegang, ia menahan nafasnya saat Chanyeol dan Baekhyun saling melempar tatapan membunuh.

"Lepaskan kekasihku, brengsek!" Chanyeol berucap dengan suara bergetar. Ia sedang menahan perasaannya, agar tak muncul niatan menembaki Baekhyun membabi buta. Baekhyun berdecih dan menyeringai ke arah Chanyeol.

"Aku menginginkan kekasihmu!"

"Apa kau pikir Kyungsoo benda yang dapat direbut sesuka hatimu? Picik sekali kau Byun!" umpat Chanyeol.

"Setidaknya aku tak akan membiarkan dia sendirian saat terluka sepertimu Park. Seharusnya kau menyadarinya, kau tak pernah ada saat Kyungsoo membutuhkanmu" ucap Baekhyun sengit dan Kyungsoo menelan ludahnya susah payah. Kakinya melemas, jika saja Baekhyun tak memeganginya, mungkin ia sudah jatuh ke lantai. Perkataan Baekhyun membuat hati Chanyeol mencelos, ia merasa tersudut karena apa yang dikatakan Baekhyun sepenuhnya benar, selama ini Chanyeol terlalu percaya diri menganggap Kyungsoo mencintainya sepenuh hati dan tak mungkin berpaling meskipun ia jarang menemani Kyungsoo. Namun kepercayaan dirinya lenyap begitu saja ketika ia melihat dengan kepalanya sendiri Kyungsoo begitu menikmati saat Baekhyun menciumnya tadi. Dan itu benar benar membuat hatinya sakit.

"Jangan mencari pembenaran Byun! Sekarang lepaskan Kyungsoo!" teriak Chanyeol lantang. Ia bukan tak berani menembak ke arah Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun, Chanyeol hanya tak mau salah sasaran walaupun kemungkinan ia meleset hanya sepersekian persen, Chanyeol tak mau mengambil resiko karena perasaanya terlanjur kacau balau saat ini. Justru Baekhyun yang bergerak cepat, ia menembak dua kali tanah sekitar Chanyeol membuat pria tinggi itu mundur dan berlindung dibalik pintu mobil yang belum ia tutup. Bakehyun masih menembak Chanyeol beberapa kali, hanya body mobil Chanyeol yang menjadi sasarannya, karena ia tak mau membunuh orang. Itu terlalu beresiko.

Saat Chanyeol lengah, Baekhyun mengambil kesempatan untuk lari ke atas atap bersama Kyungsoo dalam genggaman tangannya. Ia menelpon Kris, namun tak ada sahutan sama sekali membuatnya mengumpat kencang "Shit, dimana kau Hyung?"

Setibanya di atap, Baekhyun menarik nafas lega melihat sebuah helicopter terparkir di atas helipad yang Baekhyun yakini Kris yang membawanya. Ia melangkah mendekat, namun sebuah tembakan melesat dari dalam helicopter dan langsung mengenai dada kiri Baekhyun, hampir menembus jantungnya. Darah merembes dari mantel yang Baekhyun kenakan membuat Kyungsoo panic setengah mati. "Baekhyun ah!" pekik Kyungsoo. Pria mungil itu menarik Baekhyun ke salah satu sudut atap yang tertutup tangki air besar

Chen keluar dari helicopter diikuti beberapa polisi yang memakai rompi anti peluru bersamaan dengan Chanyeol yang juga muncul dari balik pintu tangga.

"Kau sudah terkepung Baek! Kris sudah kami amankan, menyerahlah!" teriak Chen melalu speaker yang ia bawa. Masing masing anak buah Chanyeol termasuk Chen mengambil posisi dengan senapan yang mengarah ke arah tangki air tempat Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo bersembunyi.

Dibalik tangki, Baekhyun meringis menahan rasa sakit akibat tembakan Chen. Darah terus mengalir membuat wajah pria tampan itu semakin pucat. "A-ku tak apa apa!" ujar Baekhyun perlahan karena Kyungsoo masih saja terisak. Pria mungil itu berusaha menahan darah yang mengalir di dada Baekhyun dengan menekannya menggunakan tangannya. Namun tubuhnya semakin bergetar saat darah Baekhyun memenuhi telapak tangannya.

"B-baek!" lirih Kyungsoo, airmata kembali mengalir di sudut matanya. Nafas Baekhyun mulai terengah engah, dan fokusnya memudar.

"Seperti yang kubilang sebelumnya. Biarkan aku melangkah, dan kau hanya perlu mengikutiku. Sa-aat a-ku sudah tak memiliki jalan, maka aku akan membiarkanmu memilih Kyung.." Baekhyun berusaha keras memperlihatkan senyuman terbaiknya saat tubuhnya semakin kehilangan kesadaran akibat pendarahan hebat yang ia alami. Jemarinya meraih wajah mungil Kyungsoo dan mengusapnya perlahan. Kyungsoo memejamkan matanya, dan menggenggam tangan Baekhyun yang membelai lembut wajahnya. Beberapa bercak darah menempel di pipi mulus Kyungsoo akibat sentuhan tangan Baekhyun.

"Aku akan bicara pada Chanyeol" ucap Kyungsoo mantap. Baekhyun membulatkan matanya, namun sejurus kemudian senyuman indah terpatri di wajah tampannya. Ia tahu apa jalan apa yang harus ditempuhnya. Baekhyun menggapai pistol yang ada di lantai, dan mengeluarkan seluruh pelurunya. "Go" ucapnya pelan pada Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo membantu Baekhyun untuk berdiri. Mereka muncul bersamaan dari balik tangki air dan disambut suara tarikan pelatuk senapan yang bersahutan. Chen dan kawan kawannya sudah bersiap siap jika mereka harus menyerang lagi. "Lepaskan Kyungsoo Baek!" teriak Chen.

Kyungsoo melepaskan genggaman tangannya dari Baekhyun dan melangkah mendekat ke tempat Chanyeol. Ia berjalan dengan sangat pelan "Chan-Chanyeol!"

Kejadian itu begitu cepat, saat Kyungsoo berusaha memanggil Chanyeol dengan suara paraunya, sebuah tembakan dari anak buah Chen melesat melewati Kyungsoo, dan pria mungil itu tau persis kemana arah tembakan itu ditujukan. Ia membalikkan badannya, dan seketika tubuh Kyungsoo melemas saat melihat Baekhyun mengarahkan pistolnya ke arah Kyungsoo.

"T-tunggu, pistol Baekhyun tak berpeluru!" Kyungsoo tersadar dengan situasinya. Anak buah Chen kembali melepaskan tembakan karena mengira Baekhyun akan menembak Kyungsoo. Kali ini tembakan mengenai tepat di jantung Baekhyun, pria tampan itu perlahan jatuh bersimpuh dengan mulut yang memuntahkan banyak darah.

"Baekhyun ah!" Kyungsoo memekik kemudian berlari menuju tempat Baekhyun, namun Chanyeol terlanjur menangkapnya dan meraih Kyungsoo dalam dekapannya.

"Ba-Baekhyun!" teriakan Kyungsoo semakin histeris saat melihat tubuh Baekhyun ambruk ke lantai. Darah mengalir disekitar tubuhnya, menciptakan genangan merah pekat berbau anyir.

"An-andwaeee. Baekhyun!" dengan sisa tenaganya, Kyungsoo berusaha meronta dalam dekapan Chanyeol. Ia ingin berlari ke arah Baekhyun dan menyelamatkan pria bodoh yang sudah memenangkan hatinya itu. Namun tubuh Kyungsoo melemas, tenaganya menguap bersamaan dengan kesadarannya yang mulai menghilang.

Dan saat Kyungsoo berada di ambang batas kesadarannya, Kyungsoo melihatnya dengan jelas, tatapan matanya menatap langsung mata Baekhyun ketika pria tampan itu sekarat. Baekhyun membisikkan sesuatu ke arah Kyungsoo untuk terakhir kalinya, sebelum bibir tipis yang sudah membuat Kyungsoo gila itu menutup sempurna. "Mianhae.."

.

.

.

"Hai, namaku Do Kyungsoo.. siapa namamu?"

"Byun Baekhyun.."

"Hmm, nama yang bagus. Kau teman Chanyeol?"

"Bisa dibilang begitu.."

"Waah, senang berkenalan denganmu Baekhyunie. Smoga kita bisa menjadi teman baik!" Kyungsoo mengulurkan tangannya, dan Baekhyun meraih uluran tangan Kyungsoo ragu ragu. Namun kehangatan menjalar dalam hati Baekhyun saat ia menggenggam tangan mungil itu. Jantungnya berdegup dengan cepat, dan ia merasa waktu seperti berhenti beputar. Mata bening besar Kyungsoo yang menyipit saat bibir semerah cherry nya membentuk senyuman telah menghipnotis Baekhyun terlalu jauh. Ia dapat merasakan keinginan untuk memiliki Kyungsoo mulai muncul dan semakin membesar saat Kyungsoo melepaskan genggaman tangannya. Satu hal yang Baekhyun mengerti, ia harus mendapatkan Kyungsoo bagaimanapun caranya. . .

Fin

Duuh, bikin apaan ini gue? Lagi kesengsrem sama couple BAEKSOO jadi nekat nulis cerita abal abal begini. Berhubung susah banget nemu fic yang main cast nya BAEKSOO, jadi dengan modal nekat dan sedikit berkhayal jadilah ff kelas teri ini, kkkk~

Mind to review yeorobun? ^_^ kamsahamnida


	2. Chapter 2 - The Last Masquerade

Tittle : The Last Masquerade

Main Cast : Do Kyungsoo &amp; Byun Baekhyun

Note : Ini semacem sekuel dari Black Heart dikarenakan ketidaksanggupan author melihat Baekhyun sekarat

Pairing : Baeksoo, sedikit Chansoo (dikit doank)

Happy reading ^^

.

.

.

**Author POV**

Ratusan buket bunga yang terlempar secara bersamaan menambah riuh suasana hall dimana sekelompok anak muda tengah bersukacita merayakan hari kelulusan mereka. Sorak sorai masih terdengar dan sebagian dari anak muda tersebut yang memutuskan untuk mengambil beberapa gambar sebagai kenang kenangan. Yeah, setidaknya mereka membutuhkan sesuatu yang dapat mengingatkan mereka di hari menyenangkan seperti hari ini. Ini kemenangan yang patut dirayakan.

"Kyungsoo, ayo berfoto bersama!" pria bertubuh mungil itu masih terdiam di sudut hall sekalipun teman temannya meneriakinya untuk berfoto bersama. Keningnya berkerut dan sorot matanya menajam menatap layar ponsel yang tak menampilkan apapun.

"Isshhh, kemana dia?" gumam pria mungil itu, telinganya seolah tuli dan ia tak menghiraukan seseorang yang masih berusaha memanggilnya.

"Do Kyungsoo!" sebuah tepukan di bahu ia rasakan dan Kyungsoo menoleh untuk melihat orang yang sudah menganggunya.

"Apa?" pria mungil itu menjawab dengan malas dan semakin bersandar pada kursi, sikap acuhnya itu membuat pria yang menghampirinya berdecak kesal.

"Aku memanggilmu untuk berfoto bersama? Kenapa mengabaikanku?"

"Aku tak berminat. Kau saja yang berfoto. Aku sedang malas, Taemin ah" kalimat Kyungsoo itu membuat Taemin semakin mencibir namun ia justru mendekati Kyungsoo dan duduk tepat di sebelahnya.

"Semakin apatis saja. Kau tak ingin membuat foto kenangan kelulusan kita?"

"Untuk apa membuat kenangan? Itu hanya memori sementara yang akan hilang dengan cepat saat seseorang mati. Aku tak ingin membuang waktuku untuk sesuatu yang tak berguna" ucap Kyungsoo santai dengan pandangan yang mengamati layar ponselnya.

"Cih, apa kau berencana mati dengan otak yang kosong? Tuhan akan mempertanyakan apa saja yang kau lakukan di dunia hingga mati membawa koper tanpa isi!"

"Pergilah, Taem. Kau merusak moodku" Seolah tak peduli dengan cara Kyungsoo yang mengusirnya secara halus, Taemin justru semakin mendekat dan berusaha mengintip apa yang membuat perhatian Kyungsoo tertarik sepenuhnya pada ponsel yang ia pegang.

"Sebenarnya apa yang kau tunggu?"

"Tak ada"

"Jangan berbohong Pendek!"

"Ck, aku menunggu Chanyeol meneleponku! Kau puas?"

Taemin mengangguk kecil dengan senyuman mengejek yang menghiasi wajah tampannya, sebuah lengkungan muncul di sudut bibir pria itu dan dengan tiba tiba ia mencium pipi Kyungsoo.

"Yak! Lee Taemin!" Kyungsoo mendelik dan menatap sebal pada pria yang justru tengah terkekeh setelah mencuri satu ciuman darinya.

"Hahaha, aku hanya ingin memperbaiki suasana hatimu! Sampai kapan kau akan bertahan dengan sikap menyebalkan pria arogan itu?"

"Bukan urusanmu sama sekali" Kyungsoo merenggut dan mengelap pipinya yang menjadi korban ciuman Taemin.

"Itu menjadi urusanku semenjak kau jadi ikut menyebalkan seperti dia!"

"Sudahlah, jangan meracau lagi dan lanjutkan acara foto foto kalian" Kyungsoo berusaha beranjak dari duduknya saat tangan Taemin menahan lengannya membuat pemuda mungil itu kembali ke posisinya semula.

"Kau mau kemana?"

"Pulang!" kalimat sarkastik terlanjur terucap dan Taemin hanya menarik nafas panjang melihat sikap menyebalkan pria mungil itu.

"Kuantar.." meskipun sempat kesal dengan sikap Taemin sebelumnya, namun langkah kaki Kyungsoo tetap mengikuti pria itu menuju mobilnya. Ia juga memang membutuhkan tumpangan untuk pulang karena kekasihnya sendiri belum memperlihatkan batang hidungnya untuk menjemput Kyungsoo. Ia bahkan belum menerima ucapan selamat kelulusan dari pria jangkung itu. Mungkin benar apa yang dikatakan Taemin, kekasihnya terlalu menyebalkan.

"Oh ya, kau sudah mendapatkan kostum untuk pesta perpisahan nanti?"

"Belum, jadi apa konsepnya?"

"Hanya pesta menggunakan topeng dan kuharap mereka akan mengadakan permainan mencari pasangan, aku ingin sekali menciummu di tengah kegelapan, hahaha"

"Konyol!"

"Jadi, kau akan datang dengan Chanyeol?"

"Entahlah, aku tak yakin…"

. . .

Satu hal yang dapat mengurangi ketegangan dalam pikiran Kyungsoo setelah penat menghadapi harinya adalah berendam dalam air hangat di bathtub dan alunan musik klasik yang ia putar membuat pikirannya rileks dengan cepat. Aroma lavender tercium kuat dari gumpalan busa yang memenuhi permukaan air. Kyungsoo menghela nafas panjang dan menurunkan tubuhnya hingga membuat tubuh pria bertubuh mungil itu tenggelam mencapai batas dagu. Ketika Kyungsoo masih berusaha menikmati waktunya berendam, sebuah pelukan di leher ia rasakan namun tak bisa membuat Kyungsoo merubah posisinya.

"Hei Honey" suara berat dan sexy menyapa indera pendengaran Kyungsoo saat ia masih berusaha menikmati acara berendamnya.

"Hmm.." Kyungsoo hanya menjawab dengan gumaman tanpa menoleh sedikitpun pada suara sexy tersebut, ia sedang tak ingin melakukan interaksi apapun saat seperti ini. Dan seolah mengerti dengan keadaan Kyungsoo yang sedang dalam mood level terendah, pria dengan suara sexy itu justru ikut masuk ke dalam bathtub dengan pakaian lengkap yang masih membalut tubuh jangkungnya. Ia menarik tubuh Kyungsoo kemudian mendudukkan di atas pahanya. Kyungsoo sama sekali tak memiliki tenaga ataupun keinginan untuk memberontak dan ia hanya membiarkan pria yang telah ikut bergabung bersamanya dalam bathtub memeluk tubuh telanjangnya dengan erat.

"Bad day Honey?" tanya si pria jangkung sembari menciumi tengkuk Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo menggeliat dan mencari posisi yang membuatnya lebih nyaman berada dalam pelukan pria itu.

"Kau menyebalkan, Park Chanyeol.." umpat Kyungsoo pelan.

"Maaf, aku tak bisa hadir di acara kelulusanmu. Ada kasus mendesak yang harus kutangani" jemari besar Chanyeol mulai bermain di sekitar perut Kyungsoo memberi sentuhan yang membuat Kyungsoo sedikit mendesah. Sensasi ketegangan menambah hangat air dalam bathtub yang sedikit beriak ketika Chanyeol menghisap kuat leher Kyungsoo dari belakang..

"Sshhh" satu desahan lolos dari bibir mungil Kyungsoo dan alunan indah itu semakin membangkitkan gairah Chanyeol dalam sekejap.

"Kau mau memaafkanku?" Chanyeol mengambil jeda dalam usahanya menyentuh setiap inchi tubuh Kyungsoo dan lidahnya bermain main dengan menjilat daun telinga pria bertubuh mungil yang berada dalam rengkuhan kuatnya.

"Tidak!" Kyungsoo menjawab dengan cepat, namun tubuhnya masih merespon setiap sentuhan Chanyeol padanya.

"Benarkah?" Chanyeol sama sekali tak memperdulikan penolakan Kyungsoo karena bibirnya masih sibuk menciumi area belakang tubuh Kyungsoo.

"Kesalahanmu kali ini terlalu besar Park"

"Beritahu aku bagaimana cara menebusnya?" Chanyeol menghentikan kegiatannya menciumi tengkuk Kyungsoo dan beralih membalik tubuh mungil yang ia pangku. Kedua tangan Kyungoo secara reflex mengalung di leher pria jangkung yang masih memeluknya dengan posesif melebihi batas. Hanya jeda sepersekian detik dan Kyungsoo langsung mencium dalam bibir Chanyeol, ia menghisap bibir pria itu dengan serakah dan kedua tangan mungilnya menarik tengkuk Chanyeol agar ciuman mereka semakin dalam dan liar.

"Hmmpp, mppp" Kyungsoo meracau ketika Chanyeol mengambil alih permainan mereka, tubuh mereka melekat sempurna dan hanya dibatasi pakaian basah yang masih membalut tubuh Chanyeol.

"Sshhh, mmpphhh,"

Desahan Kyungsoo yang semakin berat terdengar lebih indah melebihi music klasik yang masih terdengar dari mp3 player yang Kyungsoo putar, Chanyeol kehilangan akal sehatnya. Ia membuat Kyungsoo kewalahan dengan sentuhan dan ciumannya yang semakin menuntut.

"Kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku?" bisik Chanyeol dengan mesra.

"Apa?" menjawab pertanyaan pria bertubuh besar yang mendekapnya erat, Kyungsoo menggigit bibir bawahnya dengan kuat dan kedua kelopak matanya terpejam.

"Jangan pura pura bodoh Sayang, aku bertanya bagaimana menebus kesalahanku? Apa kita akan melakukannya dengan caraku saja?" Kyungsoo dapat merasakan tangan besar Chanyeol mulai meraba bokongnya dan ia mendesah dengan kuat saat Chanyeol meremas bokongnya.

"Nngggghh"

Chanyeol menyeringai "Baiklah, kita akan melakukannya dengan caraku"

Pria bertubuh besar itu mengangkat tubuh Kyungsoo dan membalik posisi mereka, tangannya membelai lembut selangkangan pemuda mungil yang tersembunyi dalam air berbusa. Kyungsoo hanya bisa pasrah saat Chanyeol semakin mengerjainya.

"Shit.." Chanyeol mengumpat ketika melihat Kyungsoo tiba tiba menjilat bibirnya sendiri dengan gerakan sensual seolah mengajak pria bertubuh besar itu ikut merasakan kenikmatan tubuhnya. Sedikit berhasil karena Chanyeol mulai merasa sempit pada celananya dan ia memutuskan untuk menanggalkan semua pakaian yang masih melekat di tubuhnya.

"Kau yang memulai Honey. Jangan salahkan aku" ucap Chanyeol saat ia melihat Kyungsoo terkikik kecil setelah usahanya menggoda Chanyeol berhasil dengan jackpot karena pria itu tanpa berpikir panjang langsung memperlihatkan tubuh sempurnanya tanpa sehelai benangpun yang menutupinya.

Chanyeol mengangkat kedua kaki Kyungsoo dan menyandarkannya pada pinggiran bathtub, ia menggunakan pakaiannya yang digulung untuk menahan tubuh bagian bawah Kyungsoo agar pria mungil itu lebih merasa nyaman dengan posisinya di dalam bathtub. Sebelum melakukan inti dari semuanya, sorot mata Chanyeol menatap dalam iris mata Kyungsoo kemudian mendekatkan wajahnya agar ia dapat berbisik pelan tepat di telinganya.

"Kali ini kau yakin bisa, tanpa menyebut namanya?"

Kyungsoo menghembuskan nafas dengan berat dan sedikit berpikir. Tangan mungilnya mengusap dengan lembut wajah Chanyeol yang masih menunggu jawaban darinya.

"Beri aku kesempatan lagi.."

. . .

Sinar matahari pagi tepat di pukul 9 merambat masuk menembus kaca jendela dengan tebal 3 inchi yang terpasang pada sebuah kamar. Siluet ranting pohon maple yang meliuk liuk karena terpaan angin membuat si penghuni kamar mendapatkan kesadaran pertamanya. Pria mungil itu menguap lebar dan mengusak wajahnya berkali kali agar rasa kantuk yang ia rasakan dapat hilang.

Kyungsoo menghela nafas panjang dan bangun dari tidurnya, ia melakukan sedikit peregangan dan keningnya sedikit berkerut saat rasa tak nyaman menjalari selangkangannya. Ia meringis ketika menemukan bekas aliran berwarna putih memenuhi tubuh bagian bawahnya menjalar hingga ke paha. Setelah berusaha keras membuat pikirannya bekerja, suara pintu kamar mandi yang terbuka membuat pria mungil itu terkejut dan menoleh pada seseorang yang keluar dari kamar mandi tersebut hanya dengan tubuh berbalut handuk.

"Morning Honey" Chanyeol tersenyum lembut dan berjalan mendekati Kyungsoo yang masih terduduk di atas ranjang sembari mengusak rambut basahnya menggunakan handuk kecil.

"Morning!" Kyungsoo menjawab sapaan Chanyeol namun kemudian ia memutuskan untuk berbaring kembali. Sebelum Kyungsoo menarik selimut, Chanyeol menghadiahinya sebuah ciuman lembut di kening.

"Apa aku melakukan kesalahan lagi?"

Raut wajah Chanyeol berubah dengan cepat sangat mengingat kesalahan yang kembali Kyungsoo buat, dan itu sedikit membuat moodnya berantakan di pagi ini. Chanyeol menghela nafas berat kemudian mengusap lembut rambut Kyungsoo.

"Ya, harus kuakui kau masih menyebut namanya saat kita melakukan sex dan itu membuatku sedikit terusik" hati Kyungsoo mencelos dan sedikit linangan cairan bening melintas di sudut matanya.

"Maaf" ucap Kyungsoo lirih.

"Apa aku tak memiliki kesempatan lagi Kyung? Aku memang pria brengsek hingga bisa membuat Baekhyun mengambil seluruh bagian hatimu yang seharusnya hanya milikku!"

"Tidak, kau sama sekali tak bersalah Chanyeol ah. Aku yang bodoh karena kalah telak olehnya"

Chanyeol meringis saat melihat airmata yang lolos dari bola mata Kyungsoo. Sangat menyesakkan saat mendapati orang yang kau cintai justru terikat dengan orang lain.

"Kau masih mencintainya?" pertanyaan tiba tiba dari Chanyeol membuat jantung Kyungsoo hampir berhenti berdetak. Butuh waktu lama untuk ia menemukan jawaban dari pertanyaan Chanyeol dan itu cukup bagi Chanyeol untuk yakin jika hati Kyungsoo masih dipenuhi bayangan pria yang hanya hadir selama beberapa hari di hidupnya.

"Aku mengerti.." Chanyeol bangkit dari ranjang dan menyibukkan diri untuk berpakaian sebelum pergi bekerja, tanpa ia sadari Kyungsoo yang berulang kali bergumam maaf di sela isakan kecilnya karena obrolan absurdnya bersama Chanyeol di pagi ini.

. . .

"Kyung, kudengar Daily Seoul sedang membutuhkan editor. Aku memiliki teman disana yang mungkin bisa membantumu jika kau tertarik?"

Kyungsoo mendongak pada Taemin setelah ia menyelesaikan urusannya menambah brown sugar pada Americano yang ia pesan. Seorang pelayan café datang dengan membawakan latte pesanan Taemin juga dua potong cheese cake sebagai pendamping minuman mereka.

"Terima kasih" Kyungsoo tersenyum pada sang pelayan café, namun hal itu membuat Taemin mencibir ketika ia melihat si pelayan justru tersipu malu setelah mendapatkan senyuman dari Kyungsoo.

"Hei Pendek, kau mendengarku tidak?"

Ucapan ketus Taemin membuat Kungsoo menoleh dengan malas.

"Apa?"

"Soal menjadi editor di Daily Seoul?"

Kyungsoo mengangguk kemudian sedikit menyesap Americanonya "Aku ingin menulis buku"

Menjadi penulis buku adalah salah satu dari sekian banyak impian yang Kyungsoo miliki dan pekerjaan editor hanyalah selingan yang ia lakukan ketika bosan dengan kegiatan di kampus. Itu bukanlah tujuan utama hidupnya dan tak perlu mendapat perhatian lebih dari Kyungsoo.

"Hah, masih terobsesi dengan cita citamu itu? Berpikirlah realistis Kyung, menjadi penulis buku tak akan membuatmu kaya dengan cepat. Masyarakat lebih tertarik dengan gossip dan berita politik dibandingkan khayalan subjektif seorang penulis" dia mencoba menbuat Kyungsoo merubah kembali pemikirannya, namun sia sia karena Kyungsoo terlihat sama sekali tak tertarik dengan ocehan Taemin.

"Aku tak meminta pendapatmu Lee Taemin" Kyungsoo justru merespon dengan santai sambil menikmati Americano yang mulai menghangat.

"Sial!"

Kyungsoo tersenyum simpul dan kembali menikmati minumannya. Bola mata bulat pemuda itu mengedarkan pandangan menjelajahi café tempat ia dan Taemin bersantai. Hanya ada beberapa pengunjung di café itu karena mereka datang saat jam bekerja pekerja kantoran. Kyungsoo melihat sepasang kekasih yang saling berbincang di meja dekat pintu masuk, dilihat dari penampilannya mereka seperti berusia sekitar belasan tahun. Mungkin mereka bolos sekolah untuk dapat berkencan, pakaian couple yang mereka kenakan membuat Kyungsoo berdecak pelan.

Tak jauh dari sepasang kekasih yang tengah bergurau, Kyungsoo melihat seorang wanita dengan kacamata tebal focus menatap layar laptop di depannya. Tumpukan kertas saling berjejalan di atas mejanya, membuat minuman wanita tersebut tersingkirkan hingga ujung meja. Terlihat jelas ia memanfaatkan suasana café untuk menyelesaikan pekerjaan. Seperti mendapat telepati jika Kyungsoo tengah memperhatikannya, si wanita berkacamata tiba tiba mengalihkan tatapannya dan saat pandangan keduanya bertemu, wanita tersebut menyunggingkan sebuah senyuman manis kepada Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo menjadi canggung dan ia membalas dengan tersenyum kikuk. Setidaknya ia tak sampai tersedak minuman karena senyuman tiba tiba dari wanita yang diperhatikannya.

"Kupikir Daily Seoul akan cocok dengan kepribadianmu? Karena mereka membutuhkan editor yang tahan banting" Taemin masih saja meracau ketika Kyungsoo mulai memperhatikan seorang pengunjung yang tengah duduk di meja dekat jendela. Seorang pria dengan jas panjang berwarna hitam, Kyungsoo tak dapat melihat wajah pria itu dengan jelas karena pria itu memakai kacamata hitam dan wajahnya tertunduk karena terfokus pada ponsel yang ia genggam.

Kyungsoo merasa tak yakin namun, ia merasa jika pria itu memperhatikannya sejak ia dan Taemin memasuki cafe.

"B-Baekhyun.." tenggorokan Kyungsoo tercekat dan matanya melebar horor ketika ia mengenali siluet yang tak asing dalam ingatannya bahkan terlalu membekas dalam memori terdalam otaknya. Saat menyadari perubahan raut wajah Kyungsoo, pria dengan pakaian serba hitam tersebut mengambil langkah terburu buru keluar dari cafe setelah memberikan lembar uang won di atas meja untuk tip pelayan.

"Baekhyun ah!" Kyungsoo setengah berteriak dan ia ikut mengambil langkah cepat mengejar pria yang telah berlari keluar dari cafe.

"Kyung! Kyungsoo ya, kau mau kemana?" melihat Kyungsoo yang terburu buru berlari, membuat Taemin dengan refleks ikut mengejarnya.

Langkah kaki Kyungsoo tak mampu untuk menyeimbangkannya dengan pria yang ia kejar. Setelah beberapa menit larut dalam pengejaran yang cukup melelahkan, Kyungsoo mengambil jeda untuk menarik nafasnya yang semakin pendek. Ia mengedarkan pandangan pada jalanan yang mulai dipenuhi orang orang yang berkeliaran untuk mencari makan siang. Namun sosok itu telah menghilang di antara keramaian jalanan.

"Kemana dia pergi?" gumam Kyungsoo dengan menyipitkan kedua matanya berusaha mencari kembali pria tersebut.

"Yak! Sebenarnya kau mengejar apa?" tak lama Taemin muncul dengan nafas tersengal. Ia berdiri di sebelah Kyungsoo dengan berusaha mengatur nafasnya yang semakin pendek.

"Bukan apa apa" Kyungsoo bergumam namun perasaan aneh ia rasakan karena ia sangat yakin jika sosok pria yang baru saja ia lihat adalah Baekhyun.

. . .

Sore hari, Kyungsoo mendapat pesan dari salah satu anak buah Chanyeol jika pria itu sedang berada di kantornya. Oh sebenarnya, Kyungsoo yang bertanya padanya karena ia ingin menemui Chanyeol. Dan adanya Chanyeol di kantor merupakan suatu hal yang langka, karena Chanyeol adalah polisi yang lebih aktif mengejar kasus di lapangan. Terdengar konyol seperti film film action Hollywood tapi minimnya pertemuan antara Kyungsoo dan Chanyeol adalah bukti nyata. Karena itulah, Kyungsoo memutuskan untuk menemui Chanyeol di kantornya, lagipula ada suatu hal yang ia ingin pastikan setelah kejadian ia melihat pria yang mirip Baekhyun siang tadi di café.

Pria mungil itu berdiri cukup lama di depan pintu ruangan Chanyeol dan setelah hanya terdiam selama beberapa menit, Kyungsoo memberanikan diri mengetuk pintu ruangan Chanyeol.

"Masuk" terdengar suara berat Chanyeol yang merespon ketukan tangan Kyungsoo.

"Hai Honey!" Chanyeol tersenyum lebar ketika melihat Kyungsoo masuk dengan langkah kecilnya. Ia langsung menghampiri Kyungsoo bahkan sebelum pria dengan garis wajah cantik itu tiba di meja kerjanya. Chanyeol menarik tubuh mungil Kyungsoo dalam pelukannya dan menghadiahi pemuda itu sebuah lumatan di bibir.

"Tumben sekali kau menemuiku di kantor?" setelah memberi Kyungsoo ciuman selama beberapa menit, Chanyeol mengajak pria mungil itu untuk duduk di sofa yang ada tepat di depan meja kerja Chanyeol.

"Kau sedang sibuk?"

"Tidak juga"

"Umm, Chanyeol ah. Kau bisa menemaniku di pesta kelulusanku sabtu malam nanti? Mereka membuat semacam pesta topeng dan kurasa akan ada permainan mencari pasangan. Aku tak mau berakhir dicium Taemin dalam pesta nanti?" tawa Chanyeol meledak membuat Kyungsoo yang sedang bersandar di dadanya merenggut tanda tak suka.

"Kenapa tertawa bodoh?"

"Tak apa, hanya saja jika dia benar benar melakukannya kupikir menggantung tubuhnya di jembatan sungai Han tak terlalu buruk"

Kyungsoo mencibir,

"Jadi, kau bisa menemaniku?"

"Hm, kasus yang kutangani baru saja selesai, kurasa tak masalah jika aku menemanimu. Kita bisa menghabiskan waktu lebih lama akhir pekan ini"

"Kau serius?" dan senyuman pun terbentuk di bibir Kyungsoo saat Chanyeol mengangguk menanggapi permintaannya.

Keduanya terdiam dengan pikiran dan kegiatan masing masing, Chanyeol masih sibuk membelai rambut hitam Kyungsoo sedangkan pria mungil dalam pelukannya memainkan tangan Chanyeol yang lainnya.

"Chanyeol ah, kau tau dimana Baekhyun dimakamkan?" gerakan jemari Chanyeol yang tengah mengusak lembut surai hitam Kyungsoo terhenti ketika ia mendengar pertanyaan tiba tiba dari Kyungsoo. Hal yang selalu dihindarinya selama ini dan sekarang Kyungsoo mengungkitnya.

"Aku tak tau, keluarganya membawa jasadnya setelah kejadian di atas gedung kosong saat itu tanpa melakukan otopsi sama sekali. Dan setelah itu tak ada kabar lebih lanjut dari mereka. Kenapa tiba tiba bertanya?"

Kyungsoo bernafas dengan berat dan semakin mengeratkan pelukannya pada Chanyeol.

"Tak apa, hanya saja sepertinya akhir akhir ini aku sering melihat seseorang yang mirip dengannya di sekitarku"

"Kau serius.."

Kyungsoo terdiam cukup lama "Entahlah, aku juga tak begitu yakin"

. . .

Kyungsoo belum cukup mabuk setelah meneguk setengah dari botol wine yang ia pesan. Suasana ramai dari pesta perpisahan setelah kelulusan yang diselenggarakan angkatannya sama sekali tak menarik minat pemuda itu bahkan hanya untuk sekedar bergabung bersama mereka di lantai dansa. Setelah menghabiskan sisa cairan berwarna merah pekat di gelasnya, ia membuka ponsel berharap menemukan pesan atau paling tidak panggilan dari seseorang yang ia harapkan dapat menemaninya di pesta malam ini.

"Kau brengsek Park!" umpatan kecil lolos dari mulutnya, dan ia melempar topeng berwarna perak yang sebelumnya ia kenakan. Setelah menuangkan kembali minuman pada gelasnya yang telah kosong, Kyungsoo mengedarkan pandangannya berusaha menemukan pemandangan yang dapat membuatnya sedikit tertarik dengan pesta yang masih berlangsung meriah karena music keras yang mereka mainkan.

Ia melihat Taemin tengah berdansa dengan seorang pria berperawakan tinggi, tentu saja Kyungsoo dapat mengenali Taemin dengan mudah mengingat pemuda itu menggunakan topeng dengan warna yang mencolok. "Cih" Kyungsoo berdecak tak percaya ketika acara menari yang dilakukan Taemin bersama pria itu berubah menjadi acara saling melumat bibir di tengah area hall.

Setelah menegak winenya sekali lagi, Kyungsoo merasakan sakit pada kepalanya. Ia sudah mulai mabuk dan saat kesadarannya semakin menghilang, ia memutuskan untuk mengirim pesan kepada Chanyeol sebelum ia benar benar mabuk.

"Apa kasus yang kau tangani lebih menarik dariku? Baiklah, kau nikahi saja kasusmu dan jangan temui aku lagi!"

"Park sial!" Kyungsoo kembali mengumpat dan menghabiskan sisa wine di gelasnya, rasa sakit di kepalanya semakin menjadi dan ia mulai beranjak dari mini bar tempatnya duduk.

Dengan langkah tak stabil, tubuh pria mungil itu berulangkali menabrak beberapa orang yang masih larut dengan urusannya di lantai dansa.

"Oh, maaf!" Kyungsoo membungkukkan tubuhnya pada seseorang yang ia tabrak, matanya menyipit untuk melihat dengan jelas wajah orang yang masih berdiri tepat di depannya. Seorang pria dengan topeng berwarna hitam yang bertengger di wajahnya. Pria itu menatap lekat pada wajah Kyungsoo, dan sebelum Kyungsoo menyadari semuanya, hanya kegelapan yang ia dapatkan.

. . .

Desahan dan hawa panas memenuhi kamar dengan dua penghuni yang masih sibuk memuaskan nafsunya masing masing. Kyungsoo menggeliat dan tubuhnya menegang dengan cepat ketika seseorang yang berada di atasnya menyatukan tubuh mereka untuk kesekian kalinya. Keringat memenuhi tubuh Kyungsoo dan si pria yang berada di atasnya masih bergerak dengan gerakan konstan saat mereka belum merasakan klimaks.

"Mmpppp" pria itu melumat bibir Kyungsoo dengan hasrat yang semakin menambah hawa panas di antara keduanya. Tubuh Kyungsoo melengkung dan ia mencengkram dengan kuat sprei yang menjadi alasnya bercinta dengan pria yang bahkan tak ia kenali karena kesadaran yang belum sepenuhnya kembali.

"Errghhh" Kyungsoo menggeram, ketika pria yang masih mengerjai tubuhnya itu mengangkat kedua kaki Kyungsoo dan semakin mempercepat gerakannya. Ia menggigit dengan kuat bantal yang ada di sebelahnya dan saat mencapai klimaks Kyungsoo berteriak dengan cukup keras "Errggh, Baekhhh" dan setelahnya ia kembali merasa ringan.

. . .

Bunyi dari dering ponsel menjadi alarm bagi Kyungsoo yang terbangun dengan rasa sakit yang menjalari tubuh bagian bawahnya. Kyungsoo mengerang, berusaha menghilangkan ngilu yang ia rasakan. Setelah membuka kedua kelopak matanya yang terasa berat, ia berusaha bangkit dari tidurnya. Suara dering ponsel menghilang, dan pemuda itu merasakan lengket pada pada kedua pahanya. Ia melihat aliran berwarna putih tercetak jelas di paha pria itu, cukup banyak hingga membuat warna tersendiri pada seprei warna gading di ranjang yang ia tiduri.

"Haah, jinjja? Apa aku melakukan sex semalam?" Kyungsoo mengeluh pelan dan dengan perlahan kaki mungilnya turun dari ranjang. Ia merasa sangat tak nyaman, apalagi bau kuat dari sperma memenuhi sprei yang terasa sangat lengket saat ia menyentuhnya. Kyungsoo mengusak wajahnya dengan kasardan saat itu dering ponsel kembali terdengar.

Dengan wajah setengah tersadar, Kyungsoo meraih ponsel yang menempel di sisi lain tempat tidur. Ia menyipitkan mata, dan jantungnya berdetak tak karuan saat nama Chanyeol muncul pada layar ponsel. Kyungsoo menelan ludah dengan berat dan ketika ia merasa lebih baik, Kyungsoo memberanikan diri menjawab panggilan Chanyeol.

"KAU DIMANA?" secara refleks Kyungsoo menjauhkan ponselnya karena Chanyeol tiba tiba berteriak di seberang sambungan.

"Aku tak tau.." ia menjawab dengan suara yang pelan berharap Chanyeol tak memarahinya karena ia membutuhkan seseorang untuk menjemputnya saat ini.

"Apa maksudmu tak tau? Kau tak menjawab panggilanku semalaman penuh dan Taemin bilang kau meninggalkan pesta dalam keadaan mabuk bersama seorang pria! Sebenarnya apa yang kau pikirkan?" kalimat yang dilontarkan Chanyeol dengan mudahnya itu membuat darah memenuhi ubun ubun Kyungsoo dengan cepat.

"Hah, jadi kau sekarang peduli denganku?"

"Do Kyungsoo!"

"Kau membiarkanku sendirian di pesta semalam, pesan yang kukirimkan sama sekali tak dapat membuatku lebih berarti dari kasus sial yang kau tangani. Dan sekarang kau bersikap seolah peduli denganku? Hah, aku tak percaya ini. Jadi sebenarnya apa yang kau inginkan Park?" jawaban sinis dari Kyungsoo membuat Chanyeol terdiam untuk beberapa saat.

"Kau masih mabuk, lebih baik kita tak berdebat lagi. Katakan dimana kau sekarang?"

"Sudah kubilang aku tak tau!" sambungan terputus dengan cepat karena baterai ponsel Kyungsoo yang telah habis, pemuda itu mengumpat dan membuang ponselnya dengan kasar. Sesuatu menarik perhatian Kyungsoo setelah ia melempar ponsel, karena sebuah bercak merah tercetak pada telapak tangan Kyungsoo dan ia mengernyit ketika menyadari bahwa itu adalah sebuah stempel nama seseorang. Tulisannya sedikit kabur namun Kyungsoo masih bisa membacanya. Dan keterkejutannya kembali muncul saat ia melihat dengan jelas nama yang tertera pada stempel merah tersebut.

"Baekhyun..."

. . .

"Baekhyun? Tidak mungkin, ini pasti kebetulan? Ada banyak nama Baekhyun di Korea" Kyungsoo menggelengkan kepala berkali kali berusaha meyakinkan dirinya sendiri bahwa adalah hal mustahil jika ia melakukan sex semalam dengan pria yang telah mati di depan matanya dua tahun yang lalu.

Kedua alis Kyungsoo menaut dan keringat dingin kembali memenuhi wajah manisnya. Detakan jantung yang tak beraturan membuat tubuh Kyungsoo bergetar dengan hebat. Setelah hanya berdiam diri di pinggir ranjang, akhirnya pria mungil itu bergegas memakai pakaiannya yang berserakan di sekitar ranjang. Ia meringis ketika merasakan sakit yang sangat luar biasa pada area bokong dan tanpa memperdulikan tubuh lengketnya, ia segera berlari keluar kamar.

Pria mungil itu melirik ke sekitar luar kamar dan ia menyadari bahwa ia berada di hotel tempat pesta perpisahan kampusnya diselenggarakan "Oh, Shit!" umpatan kembali lolos dari bibir Kyungsoo saat kepalanya terasa sakit. Kyungsoo mengerang dan setelah beberapa saat ia berusaha beradaptasi dengan rasa sakit di kepalanya, langkah pria mungil itu justru bertindak lebih cepat dengan berlari menyusuri lorong kamar hotel.

"B-Baekhyun!" Kyungsoo tak paham dengan pasti apa yang ia lakukan saat ini. Kepalanya terasa sangat berat dan ngilu masih menjalari tubuh bagian bawahnya namun langkahnya masih terbilang cukup cepat hingga dalam hitungan menit pria mungil itu sudah mencapai lobi hotel.

"Byun Baekhyun!" tanpa memperdulikan orang orang yang menatapnya dengan tatapan keheranan karena penampilannya yang tak beraturan, Kyungsoo berlari sambil menjambak kepalanya yang masih terasa sakit.

Setibanya di luar hotel, pandangannya menyapu seluruh jalanan luar. Kyungsoo meringis, dan linangan berwarna bening itu menghancurkan pertahanannya. "Hiks, Baekhyun ah!" pria mungil itu berusaha menghentikan isakannya dengan membekap mulutnya menggunakan punggung tangan. Tapi semakin ia menahannya, semakin banyak airmata yang ia keluarkan.

"Hiks hiks, kumohon jangan pergi lagi" isakan Kyungsoo berubah menjadi raungan yang menyesakkan hati. Beberapa pengunjung hotel yang melihatnya merasa iba, namun mereka hanya menyaksikan pria mungil dengan pakaian berantakan yang melekat di tubuhnya itu duduk dengan sesekali menangis histeris.

"Hiks Baekhyuna ah" Kyungsoo menghapus kasar airmatanya dan memutuskan untuk menyusuri jalan raya berharap imajinasinya tentang Baekhyun menjadi kenyataan.

Saat ia akan menyebrang jalan raya, pria bertubuh mungil itu tak menyadari lampu pejalan kaki yang berwarna merah dan suara decitan antara ban mobil dan aspal jalan membuat beberapa orang di sepanjang trotoar jalan mengalihkan perhatiannya untuk beberapa saat pada asal suara dentuman.

. . .

Semuanya hanya terdengar seperti dengungan di telinga Kyungsoo saat orang orang di sekitarnya saling berbicara keras satu sama lain, beberapa bahkan terdengar seperti teriakan. Mungkin Tuhan pun masih belum menginginkannya, saat malaikat pencabut nyawa hampir menyentuhnya, Kyungsoo masih dinyatakan selamat setelah mobil yang hampir menabraknya hanya berdiam diri di pinggir jalan dengan kepulan asap yang memenuhi mesin mobil setelah menabrak tiang lampu lalu lintas.

Kyungsoo meringis dan perlahan lahan suara yang awalnya samar mulai terdengar jelas di pendengarannya, ia mendengar salah satu dari mereka menelpon polisi dan yang lainnya sibuk mengeluarkan pengemudi yang pingsan dari dalam mobilnya. Setelah pikirannya kembali bekerja untuk mencerna apa yang baru saja terjadi, Kyungsoo akhirnya sadar jika ia kini tengah berada di sisi lain jalan raya dengan seseorang yang tengah memeluknya dengan erat. Pria itu menyelamatkannya dari malaikat kematian, namun tenggorokan Kyungsoo tercekat saat melihat wajah yang tak asing dalam ingatannya. Ia baru saja akan bersuara saat pria itu terlebih dulu mengangkat tubuhnya, meninggalkan kerumunan pejalan kaki yang hanya menatap kepergian mereka dengan pandangan kosong.

"Baekhyun…" dalam rengkuhan pria yang sedikit lebih tinggi darinya itu, Kyungsoo terpaku dengan mata menatap dalam pria tersebut. Jemari kecilnya menyentuh dengan lembut wajah sempurna Baekhyun kemudian ia memberanikan diri melepaskan kacamata yang melekat diwajah tampannya.

"Baekhh" linangan airmata kembali mengalir dari sudut mata Kyungsoo mewakili perasaan aneh yang ia rasakan saat melihat wajah yang ia rindukan setengah mati namun kini berada sangat dekat dengan wajahnya. Tanpa keraguan seperti saat ia melihat stempel yang menghiasi telapak tangannya, kedua tangan Kyungsoo secara tiba tiba mengalung pada leher Baekhyun dan memeluknya lebih erat.

"Apa ini benar benar kau?" pertanyaan Kyungsoo hampir tak terdengar dan lebih menyerupai desisan.

"Aku merindukanmu Kyung.."

. . .

Baekhyun membawa Kyungsoo menuju rumah kakeknya dimana dulu ia pernah menyekap pria cantik itu agar dapat menjauhkannya dari Chanyeol. Kyungsoo tak mendapat luka parah dari kecelakaan di depan hotel beberapa saat sebelumnya, hanya lecet di tangan kiri dan tak memerlukan penanganan medis Rumah Sakit. Baekhyun akan merawat luka Kyungsoo dengan tangannya sendiri. Ketika mobil yang ia kemudikan telah parkir di halaman depan rumah, Baekhyun turun terlebih dahulu kemudian membukakan pintu untuk Kyungsoo.

"Ayoo" suara Baekhyun terdengar sangat lembut, atau mungkin Kyungsoo yang lupa bagaimana suara Baekhyun karena ia selama ini ia sudah menganggap Baekhyun mati.

Kyungsoo terlihat bingung, namun sejurus kemudian ia turun dari mobil dengan memegangi tangannya yang lecet.

"Aku akan mengobati lukamu" Baekhyun menarik lembut lengan Kyungsoo dan membawanya masuk ke dalam rumah mendiang kakeknya. Kyungsoo hanya menurut dengan pria itu, sorot matanya menjelajahi setiap sudut rumah. Tak banyak yang berubah, bahkan perabotannya pun masih terletak di posisi yang sama dengan terakhir kali Kyungsoo melihatnya. Hanya saja rumah ini lebih bersih tanpa debu tebal dan gumpalan sarang laba laba yang menghiasi lantai juga dindingnya.

Baekhyun memaksa Kyungsoo untuk duduk di ranjang kamarnya, kemudian ia menghilang di balik pintu dan tak lama ia kembali dengan membawa sebuah kotak obat. Pria tampan itu berjongkok tepat di depan Kyungsoo dan menggulung kemeja yang Kyungsoo kenakan. Lecet yang menghiasi tangan Kyungsoo cukup besar dan Kyungsoo meringis saat Baekhyun mengoleskan alcohol untuk membersihkan lukanya.

"Tahan sebentar" Kyungsoo mengangguk cepat dan ia menggigit bibir bawahnya dengan kuat selama Baekhyun mengobati lukanya, itu sangat sakit. Setelah beberapa menit mereka saling terdiam karena Baekhyun sibuk bergumul dengan luka lecet di tangan Kyungsoo, akhirnya pria itu menyelesaikan pekerjaannya saat luka Kyungsoo terbalut rapi oleh perban.

Baekhyun membereskan peralatan medisnya dengan cepat, namun saat ia akan beranjak dari posisinya Kyungsoo terlebih dahulu memeluk erat tubuhnya bahkan lebih posesif dari sebelumnya.

"Aku merindukanmu Baek.." ucap Kyungsoo pelan.

Baekhyun tersenyum simpul sebelum menjawab pertanyaan pria mungil yang masih memeluknya erat itu"Aku juga merindukanmu, Kyung.."

. . .

"Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi? Maksudku, bagaimana kau bisa selamat setelah kejadian itu?"

Kyungsoo kini berada di atas sofa ruang tamu bersama Baekhyun yang memeluknya erat, pria itu meletakkan kepala Kyungsoo di dadanya dan sesekali jemarinya mengelus lembut rambut hitam Kyungsoo. Sebuah ciuman Baekhyun lakukan pada puncak kepala Kyungsoo, dan ia menarik tubuh Kyungsoo agar semakin merapat dengan tubuhnya.

"Dokter yang mengangkat peluru di tubuhku saat itu adalah teman baikku. Xi Luhan.."

Baekhyun mengambil jeda dalam kalimatnya saat ia berusaha menemukan posisi yang lebih nyaman memeluk Kyungsoo.

"Aku hampir mati, tapi masih bernafas. Luhan sangat mengerti dengan apa yang kulakukan dan ia membantuku dengan menghilangkan detak jantungku untuk sementara waktu agar ia dapat meyakinkan kepolisian bahwa aku benar benar sudah mati. Setelah itu, ia dan keluargaku membawaku ke Jepang untuk mendapatkan perawatan intensif untuk luka yang aku dapat."

Kyungsoo mengernyit dan ia menahan nafasnya.

"Itu sebabnya keluargamu menolak melakukan otopsi?"

"Benar sekali, obat yang Luhan suntikkan hanya menghilangkan detak jantungku untuk beberapa menit saja. Sangat beresiko membiarkan mereka melakukan otopsi terhadap tubuhku"

"Lalu?"

"Aku kembali pulih setelah berbulan bulan mendapat perawatan di Jepang. Keluargaku mengganti identitasku secara total agar aku dapat hidup dengan tenang di sana, kurasa sangat ampuh karena aku tinggal di sana dengan identitas baru sementara di Korea, Byun Baekhyun sudah dinyatakan mati. Dan setelah memastikan kondisi sudah aman, mereka kembali ke Korea sedangkan aku tetap menetap di Jepang"

"Lalu, apa yang membuatmu kembali?"

"Kau tak suka aku kembali?"

"B-bukan, hanya saja ini terlalu mengejutkan. Kau tiba tiba muncul setelah dua tahun pemerintah menyatakan kau telah mati. Jantungku hampir saja melompat dari tempatnya saat melihat stempel yang kau cap di telapak tanganku?" Kyungsoo merasakan kedua pipinya memanas dan ia memeluk tubuh Baekhyun untuk menyembunyikan rona merah yang sudah dipastikan memenuhi wajahnya saat ini.

Baekhyun tersenyum simpul melihat tingkah malu malu Kyungsoo dan sekali lagi ia menghadiahi sebuah kecupan pada puncak kepala pria mungil itu.

"Maaf mengejutkanmu dengan stempel itu. Aku tak ada ide bagaimana muncul di hadapanmu tanpa membuatmu kabur atau lebih parahnya melemparku dengan sepatumu. Tapi rasa rinduku terlalu besar Kyung, dan tanpa sadar aku memberanikan diri kembali kesini" Senyuman melengkung di kedua sudut bibir Kyungsoo dan ia semakin mengeratkan pelukannya. Kali ini lebih erat karena Kyungsoo tak ingin melepaskan Baekhyun kembali.

"Aku tak percaya melakukan sex denganmu saat aku mabuk, seperti de ja vu di masa lalu.."

Baekhyun membalik tubuh Kyungsoo membuatnya berhadapan langsung dengan pria itu. Iris matanya menatap dalam mata pria mungil itu berusaha memahami rasa rindu yang terlalu dalam mereka rasakan. Dengan perlahan Baekhyun mendekatkan wajahnya dan mengeliminasi jarak udara antara wajah mereka. Bibirnya menyesap dengan lembut bibir tebal Kyungsoo dan melumatnya dengan hasrat yang tak mungkin mereka bendung lagi.

. . .

Kyungsoo melangkah dengan pelan menuju apartementnya. Hatinya terasa sedikit lebih ringan setelah seharian penuh menghabiskan waktu mengobrol bersama Baekhyun. Terlalu banyak yang ingin ia katakan pada pria tersebut, dan tak mungkin merangkumnya dalam satu hari.

Ini terlalu baik, Kyungsoo bahkan bersenandung dalam langkahnya. Hal yang tak pernah ia lakukan selama dua tahun belakangan karena memori buruk yang Baekhyun tinggalkan. Namun senandung dari bibir Kyungsoo tiba tiba berhenti saat ia melihat sesosok tubuh besar duduk di depan pintu apartemennya dengan menekuk kepala di antara kedua lututnya. Chanyeol tertidur di depan pintu apartement Kyungsoo dengan wajah berantakan, juga kemeja lusuh yang membalut tubuhnya.

Kening Kyungsoo mengkerut dan ia mendekati Chanyeol yang masih belum terbangun. Kyungsoo bahkan lupa jika ia bertengkar hebat dengan Chanyeol sebelumnya, menghabiskan waktu bersama Baekhyun membuat mood Kyungsoo naik dengan drastis.

"Chanyeol ahh" Kyungsoo membangunkan Chanyeol dengan suara lembut dan tangan mungilnya mengguncang bahu Chanyeol agar pria itu segera membuka kedua matanya.

"Channn" kali ini Kyungsoo mengguncang bahu Chanyeol lebih kencang dan berhasil karena perlahan lahan kedua kelopak mata Chanyeol bergerak terbuka.

"Kyunggggg.." Melihat wajah manis Kyungsoo membuat Chanyeol merespon dengan segera bangkit dan langsung menarik tubuh mungil itu dalam dekapannya.

"K-Kau kenapa?" justru Kyungsoo yang terlihat kerheranan dengan sikap Chanyeol namun ia membiarkan pria itu memeluk tubuhnya dengan kencang.

"Kau membuatku khawatir Honey. Kau kemana saja? ponselmu tak aktif setelah kita bertengkar" ucap Chanyeol lirih.

"Maaf baterai ponselku habis..."

"Tidaakk, aku yang harusnya minta maaf. Maaf telah mengabaikanmu, aku berjanji itu yang terakhir kalinya aku lebih memilih pekerjaan dibandingkan dirimu, kau terlalu berharga Honey" hati Kyungsoo mencelos mendengar pernyataan Chanyeol, namun perasaan bersalah muncul dalam hati Kyungsoo karena ia justru mengingat wajah Baekhyun saat Chanyeol menyatakan perasaan terdalamnya saat ini.

'Maafkan aku Chanyeol ah...'

. . .

Kyungsoo berulang kali memainkan ponsel yang ia genggam dengan memutarnya secara random. Tak lama ia memutuskan untuk menghubungi seseorang melalui ponsel tersebut namunkemudian urung dilakukannya karena ia masih merasa ragu.

"Jinjja, apa yang harus aku lakukan" Kyungsoo mengusak rambutnya dengan kasar dan langkah kaki pria itu bergegas menuju kamarnya untuk membawa sebuah koper besar yang telah ia siapkan sejak semalam.

_**#flasback**_

"O-Oslo? Norwegia?" kedua mata Kyungsoo membulat dan Baekhyun hanya mengangguk menanggapi keterkejutan pria mungil tersebut.

"Ya, aku memutuskan untuk meninggalkan Jepang dan menetap di sana"

Kyungsoo masih menatap Baekhyun dengan keterkejutan yang masih belum menghilang dari wajah cantiknya.

"Kenapa harus Norwegia? Maksudku apa kau tak bisa menetap di Korea saja?" Kyungsoo hampir menangis namun ia masih bisa menahannya karena tak ingin kalah berdebat dengan Baekhyun. Melihat wajah Kyungsoo membuat bibir Baekhyun menarik sebuah senyuman.

"Seperti yang kubilang sebelumnya, aku tak bisa menetap di Korea karena di negara ini aku sudah dinyatakan mati.."

"T-tapi.. kita baru saja bertemu Baek" linangan airmata pada wajah Kyungsoo tak ubahnya cairan tawar yang tak berarti sedikit pun karena ia sama sekali tak mampu membuat Baekhyun merubah keputusannya.

Baekhyun kembali tersenyum, dan ia menggenggam tangan mungil Kyungsoo.

"Maaf untuk semua luka yang pernah kuberikan. Aku tak pantas untuk mendapat pengampunanmu Kyung. Namun aku tetap berharap jika ini akan berakhir bahagia" Baekhyun merogoh sesuatu dari kantung mantel yang ia kenakan dan menyodorkannya kepada Kyungsoo.

"Aku sudah membeli dua tiket pesawat, jika kau sudi memaafkanku kau bisa mengambilnya. Penerbangan pertama untuk besok, aku akan menunggumu sampai batas terakhir"

_**#flashback end**_

. . .

Berulang kali Baekhyun menatap jarum detik yang bergerak di arloji yang melekat di pergelangan tangannya. Hembusan nafas berat itu terdengar dengan jelas karena pesawat yang akan ia naiki lepas landas dalam waktu sepuluh menit lagi. Terlalu besar harapan yang ia yakini karena nyatanya ia tak mampu membuat Kyungsoo untuk datang. Lima menit berlalu dan suara peringatan bahwa pesawat menuju Norwegia akan lepas landas mulai terdengar. Baekhyun kembali melirik arlojinya, ia memang berjanji akan menunggu hingga batas terakhir namun petugas bandara terlihat akan segera menutup pintu menuju pesawat dan dengan tergesa gesa pria itu berjalan dengan menarik kopernya.

"Tiket anda Tuan?" Baekhyun menyerahkan selembar tiket yang ia pegang dan untuk terakhir kalinya ia menyempatkan diri untuk menoleh ke arah belakang.

"Silahkan masuk" suara dari petugas bandara membuyarkan lamunan Baekhyun dan ia mengangguk untuk membalasnya. Pria itu menarik kembali koper yang ia bawa menuju ke dalam pesawat, namun sebelum ia mencapai pintu masuk sebuah teriakan membuat langkahnya terhenti.

"TUNGGUUUUU!" Baekhyun menoleh dan melihat seorang pria bertubuh mungil berlari dengan menyeret koper berwarna biru langit.

Sudut bibir Baekhyun melengkung dan ia menunggu pria itu sampai di tempatnya. Saat tiba ditempat Baekhyun, Kyungsoo tanpa ragu menghamburkan diri pada pria itu dan memeluk dengan mengangkat kedua kakinya seperti koala. Baekhyun menyambut Kyungsoo dan melumat bibir pemuda itu di depan para petugas yang hanya memandang mereka dengan tersipu malu.

"Kau datang?" setelah ia rasa cukup melumat bibirKyungsoo, Baekhyun menurunkan tubuh pria mungil itu dan mengusap lembut wajah Kyungsoo.

"Aku tak percaya kau benar benar datang!"

"Aku selalu ingat kalimat yang kau katakan sebelum mati saat itu. Kau bilang aku hanya perlu mengikutimu dan kau akan membiarkanku memilih saat kau sudah tak menemukan jalan. Well, aku sudah menentukan pilihanku. Aku tak mau kehilanganmu lagi Baek"

"Kau serius? Aku tak ingin kau menyesal saat kita sudah sampai di Norwegia nanti. Aku tak akan membelikanmu tiket pulang ke Korea jika kau merengek di sana"Kyungsoo mencibir saat mendengar ledekan Baekhyun dan ia meraih gagang kopernya kembali.

"Aku tak akan pulang, paling tidak sampai aku melihat aurora di langit Norwegia. Kau bertanggung jawab atas hidupku sekarang Baek! Asal kau tau, aku makan dengan sangat baik!" ledakan tawa terdengar dari Baekhyun dan tanpa menunda kembali ia menarik tangan Kyungsoo agar mereka bisa segera duduk di pesawat.

"Kau tenang saja, aku akan memberimu makan dengan sangat baik juga. Dan kupastikan kita akan melihat aurora disana. Ayoo, aku tak ingin bermain drama lagi di depan petugas bandara"

Rona merah memenuhi kedua pipi Kyungsoo saat ia menyadari tatapan nakal dari petugas bandara setelah mereka melihat aksi saling melumat bibir yang Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo lakukan. Dengan senyuman terburuk yang ia paksakan, kaki mungilnya melangkah mengikuti Baekhyun menuju kehidupan barunya bersama pria itu.

Saat ini Kyungsoo tak ingin berpikir lagi tentang Chanyeol ataupun yang lainnya. Terlalu banyak yang ia sesalkan saat melihat Baekhyun pergi dua tahun yang lalu dan kali ini ia tak ingin mengulangi kesalahan yang sama. Kyungsoo tergila gila karena Baekhyun dan ia bersumpah akan mendapatkan Baekhyun bagaimanapun caranya.

**Trully ****Fin**

* * *

Hahaha, apa ini? Mencoba membuat sekuel Black Heart setelah dengerin lagu terbaru Linkin Park – TFinal Masquerade. Judulnya nyerempet dikit deh, hehehe. Maaf kalo ini ff gak jelas dan merusak cerita sebelumnya, tapi kalo reader ada yang mau bash atau komplain boleh di kolom review, hohoho modus. Dan jangan tanyakan kenapa saya munculin Taemin disini, lagi pengen aja.

Oh ya, ada yang nunggu lanjutan Skull dan Broadcast? Cuma nanya sih ._. kalo gak ada juga gak apa apa *tear

Review juseyoo readernim yang baik hati *throwing heart


	3. Best Mistake

Title : Best Mistake (sequel of The Last Masquerade)  
Main Cast : Do Kyungsoo, Byun Baekhyun, Park Chanyeol  
Genre : Romance, yaoi, drama  
BGM : Best Mistake - Ariana Grande feat Big Sean

'Cause if the water dries up and the moon stops shining  
Stars fall, and the world goes blind, boy  
You know, I'll be savin' my love for you, for you

'Cause you're the best mistake I've ever made  
But we hold on, hold on  
There's no pot of gold in the rainbows we chase  
But we hold on, hold on

.

.

.

**Author POV**

Pepatah lama selalu mengatakan, kesalahan dalam pengambilan keputusan tak lebih dari kerikil yang akan mengoyahkan keyakinan dari dalam hati. Kyungsoo tahu betul akan hal tersebut. Bahkan sebelum ia memutuskan untuk menerima tiket pesawat yang diberikan Baekhyun, ia menghabiskan waktu tak kurang dari 5 jam untuk memastikan bahwa ia tak akan pernah menyesali keputusannya untuk mengikuti langkah pria itu meninggalkan Korea.

Kyungsoo terlalu mencintai Baekhyun, mungkin karma berlaku padanya. Saat pertama kali mereka bertemu, tak pernah terbesit sedikitpun dalam benaknya jika ia akan terperangkap dalam perasaan besar seperti ini. Baekhyun yang bertindak gila membuat Kyungsoo ikut terperosok dalam ketidakwarasan.

Pagi ini, hari kesebelas Kyungsoo menjejakkan kaki di tanah Norwegia. Baekhyun sudah mengganti identitasnya, ia menggunakan nama Daniel Kim, karena Byun Baekhyun sudah dinyatakan mati di Korea. Mereka menempati sebuah apartemen di tengah pusat kota Oslo. Baekhyun mendapatkan uang yang cukup banyak dari kedua orangtuanya, sedikit berlebih hingga mereka bisa menyewa apartemen yang tak terlalu buruk. Cukup luas untuk mereka tempati berdua dan dilengkapi dengan furniture modern.

Sebenarnya Kyungsoo sudah menawarkan diri untuk berbagi, ia juga memiliki cukup uang jika hanya untuk membagi dua biaya sewa apartemen. Tapi Baekhyun menolak dengan alasan ia sudah berjanji untuk bertanggung jawab atas hidup Kyungsoo. Sial, itu hanya gurauan saat mereka di bandara, tapi Baekhyun terlihat bersungguh sungguh. Ia membuat Kyungsoo semakin sulit melepaskan diri dari pria bodoh itu.

"Nngghh" kedua kelopak mata Kyungsoo perlahan lahan mengerjap saat seberkas cahaya yang menembus jendela kamarnya mengganggu kenyamanan bola mata pria itu. Perlahan tubuh mungilnya menggeliat, berusaha meregangkan otot yang terasa kaku.

Hembusan nafas panjang terdengar dari mulut kecilnya dan akhirnya kesadaran Kyungsoo kembali utuh. Kyungsoo menyipitkan mata, melihat sekeliling kamar berusaha menemukan sesuatu yang dapat membuatnya tertarik untuk segera bangun dari ranjang. Namun rasa kantuk yang tersisa menyeretnya kembali ke balik selimut, udara terlalu sejuk untuk dilewatkan dengan bangun lebih pagi.

Saat Kyungsoo mencoba untuk memejamkan matanya kembali, sebuah pelukan erat ia rasakan di tubuh telanjangnya. Tangan pria yang semalam melakukan sex dengannya itu membelenggu perut Kyungsoo hingga Kyungsoo merasa sedikit kesulitan bernafas.

"Morning Honey" sapa Baekhyun dengan mesra kemudian mencuri satu ciuman selamat pagi di pipi merah muda Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo menghembuskan nafas panjang kembali dan membuka matanya. Baekhyun benar benar menyebalkan –menurut Kyungsoo- karena ia baru saja akan melanjutkan tidurnya, namun hanya dengan sapaan manis darinya saja sudah membuat Kyungsoo mau tak mau kembali tersadar dan membalikkan tubuhnya untuk membalas sapaan Baekhyun.

"Morning too" Kyungsoo mendaratkan bibirnya di atas bibir Baekhyun dan melumat dengan penuh perasaan. Tak mau menyia-nyiakan kesempatan yang diberikan Kyungsoo secara cuma cuma, Baekhyun menarik leher Kyungsoo dan membalas melumat bibir pria mungil itu dengan penuh nafsu. Suara kecipak air liur terdengar jelas saat ciuman mereka semakin dalam dan tak terkontrol.

"Mmppphh, Baek. Lepaashh."Kyungsoo meracau, namun kedua tangannya justru menarik rambut Baekhyun membuat wajah keduanya semakin menempel sempurna. Baekhyun bergerak menaiki tubuh Kyungsoo. Desahan yang keluar dari bibir pria mungil itu membuatnya tak dapat menahan hasrat. Cukup hanya dengan mendesah dan Kyungsoo sudah membuat Baekhyun semakin gila.

"Aaahhh" Tubuh Kyungsoo menggelinjang saat Baekhyun dengan sengaja mengesekkan penis mereka yang memang tak terhalangi apapun karena malam sebelumnya mereka baru saja melakukan sex.

"Eergghh" Baekhyun merasakan penisnya semakin menegang, ia membutuhkan Kyungsoo untuk membereskan hal kecil itu namun Kyungsoo yang tengah memejamkan matanya menikmati sentuhan yang dilakukan Baekhyun terlihat sedikit kelelahan. Mungkin efek sex semalam, namun kini Baekhyun sudah membuatnya terangsang kembali.

"Sayang..." Baekhyun memanggil Kyungsoo dengan manja, berharap Kyungsoo mau melakukannya paling tidak sekali lagi karena Baekhyun sudah terlanjur terangsang.

"Aku lelah Baek.." Kyungsoo membalas dengan suara lemah meskipun tubuhnya terus merespon setiap sentuhan tangan Baekhyun. Kyungsoo menggeliat ketika Baekhyun mulai menyerang titik sensitif di lehernya. Pria itu membuat Kyungsoo kewalahan dengan ciuman liar juga gerakan tubuh yang seduktif. Kyungsoo tak tahan, namun ia benar benar lelah dan lagi Baekhyun ada pertemuan penting pagi ini yang sudah pasti dia lupakan. Pertemuan untuk membahas pekerjaan barunya.

"Nnngh, hentikan Baek. Kau kan ada pekerjaan hari ini" Satu gerakan, Kyungsoo berusaha melepaskan diri dari belenggu Baekhyun namun sia sia karena Baekhyun menindihnya dengan kuat dan lagi tenaga Kyungsoo belum sepenuhnya pulih.

"Kau tahu? Morning sex itu baik untuk kesehatan tubuh. Itu dapat menstimulasi kerja otak dan membuatmu lebih bersemangat dalam mengerjakan sesuatu. Kau tak ingin aku kehilangan konsentrasi hanya karena aku tak bisa 'mengeluarkannya' kan?"

"Itu masalahmu bodoh!" Kyungsoo berteriak dan mendorong tubuh Baekhyun dengan kuat, namun di detik yang sama Baekhyun mendorong balik tubuh Kyungsoo dan menindihnya kembali.

"Kurasa itu menjadi masalah kita berdua, liat kau juga sudah tegang, kekekeke" melihat Baekhyun terkikik membuat Kyungsoo kesal setengah mati. Sialnya Baekhyun benar, ia sudah terangsang sempurna dan tak mungkin menyelesaikannya sendiri. Kyungsoo mengigit bibir bawahnya dengan kuat sebelum akhirnya mengucapkan kalimat yang akan membuatnya merasa seperti jatuh dari lantai apartemen tertinggi.

"Sial, cepat selesaikan. Aku tak ingin kau terlambat di hari pertama kau bekerja. Ck, kenapa kau mesum sekali sih?" Kyungsoo mengumpat dan bergumam mengutuk sikap mesum Baekhyun namun ia tetap melebarkan kedua kakinya, membuat akses agar Baekhyun dapat menyelesaikan masalah mereka berdua.

"Cerewet!"

. . .

"Aww..ssshh"

Kyungsoo meringis menahan rasa sakit yang menjalari tubuh bagian bawahnya, ia mengusap perlahan bokongnya berharap rasa sakit yang ia rasakan dapat sedikit berkurang. Kini Kyungsoo tengah berada di dapur menyiapkan sarapan untuknya dan juga Baekhyun. Pria itu benar benar sudah membuat Kyungsoo kesal. Setelah semalam mereka melakukan sex, pagi ini Baekhyun menambah beban Kyungsoo dengan memintanya melakukan morning sex, terkutuklah siapapun yang meracuni otak Baekhyun dengan mengatakan morning sex dapat menstimulasi kerja otak agar lebih baik! Sangat konyol karena itu justru membuat mereka terlambat melakukan aktivitas pagi hari.

"Kau masih marah, Sayang?" Saat tengah mengaduk cream soup yang sudah mengepul di atas panci kecil, Kyungsoo merasakan Baekhyun memeluk tubuhnya dengan erat dari belakang. Aroma parfum Dior Homme menguar dari tubuh pria itu, memanjakan penciuman Kyungsoo yang sebelumnya hanya dipenuhi aroma kental cream soup.

"Tidak." Jawab Kyungsoo singkat.

Baekhyun menarik salah satu sudut bibirnya dan menyeringai, Kyungsoo yang merajuk seringkali membuat Baekhyun gemas setengah mati. Dengan sengaja Baekhyun meletakkan dagunya pada bahu sempit Kyungsoo, ia mempererat pelukannya pada pinggang Kyungsoo dan balas merajuk pada pria mungil tersebut.

"Maaf harus membuatmu tak nyaman sepanjang hari ini. Salahmu sendiri menggodaku pagi pagi"

"Aku hanya menciummu! Otakmu saja yang sudah kelewat mesum!"

"Ayolah Kyung, selama dua hari kedepan aku harus bekerja menjaga penyanyi hollywood yang akan melakukan konser disini. Aku tak akan mencium aromamu selama dua hari, jadi aku harus membuat persediaan" Rengkuhan Baekhyun semakin kuat, posisi mereka terlalu nyaman untuk dilepaskan. Kyungsoo sendiri hanya mengaduk aduk cream soup yang sebenarnya sudah matang sejak 5 menit yang lalu.

"Arraseo! Sekarang menyingkir, kau harus sarapan sebelum pergi. Aku tak ingin kau sakit, jangan hanya mengisi persediaan fantasimu saja, kau juga harus mengisi energimu dengan makanan bergizi" Baekhyun mencibir, dengan berat hati ia melepaskan lilitan tangannya. Kyungsoo menyibukkan diri dengan menuangkan cream soup yang telah matang ke atas mangkuk yang telah ia siapkan di atas meja. Ia mengambil beberapa potong garlic bread yang sebelumnya telah ia panggang untuk disajikan bersama dengan cream soup tersebut. Baekhyun hanya mengamati apa yang kekasihnya lakukan tanpa beranjak sedikitpun dari sudut dapur.

"Aku tau mau makan" ucapnya tiba tiba. Kyungsoo memandang pria itu dengan keheranan. Ia menarik nafas panjang merasa jengah dengan sikap kekanak kanakan Baekhyun sampai akhirnya mengambil mangkuk berisi cream soup tersebut dan menyuapkan satu sendok ke dalam mulutnya sendiri.

Kedua mata Baekhyun membelalak saat secara tiba tiba Kyungsoo menarik lehernya dan menyatukan bibir mereka berdua. Kyungsoo menggunakan lidahnya untuk memindahkan cream soup yang masih tersimpan di mulutnya ke dalam mulut Baekhyun melalui ciuman mereka. Baekhyun merespon dengan menghisap kuat bibir Kyungsoo kemudian menjilat sisa soup yang menempel di sudut bibir Kyungsoo. Pria itu menyeringai saat mendapati kedua pipi Kyungsoo bersemu merah, entah apa yang merasuki kekasihnya saat ini, tapi harus Baekhyun akui ia sangat menyukai Kyungsoo yang agresif.

"Lakukan lagi, aku lapar" ucapnya kembali dengan seringaian yang semakin melebar.

. . .

Sebelas hari berada di Eropa, merupakan masa transisi yang cukup sulit untuk Kyungsoo jalani. Ia masih berusaha beradaptasi terutama membiasakan diri tanpa kehadiran Ayah dan Ibunya. Kyungsoo merindukan mereka, tentu saja ia merindukan kedua orang yang selama 20 tahun lebih selalu berada di dekatnya. Namun setelah pergi tanpa berpamitan sama sekali, Kyungsoo juga memutuskan untuk membuang nomor ponsel lamanya. Menghilangkan seluruh akses untuk mereka berkomunikasi adalah jalan yang terbaik.

Sambil membawa segelas coklat hangat yang mengeluarkan asap tipis di permukaannya, Kyungsoo berjalan menuju ruang santai untuk menonton acara televisi di sore hari. Cuaca sedikit mendung, suhu udara berada di antara angka 15-16 derajat celcius. Sebenarnya hari ini adalah jadwal Kyungsoo untuk pergi ke supermarket. Bahan makanan di kulkas mereka perlu untuk diisi ulang, dan kebetulan sekali Baekhyun sedang pergi jadi ia bebas untuk berbelanja tanpa harus terganggu rengekan pria itu. Hujan yang belum berhenti sejak pagi hari menyurutkan niatan Kyungsoo untuk berbelanja, lebih baik menunggu udara tak terlalu dingin, tidak ada Baekhyun ia bisa memesan makan siap saji yang bisa diantar.

Berulang kali remote tv ditekan tapi tak satupun channel menayangkan acara yang menarik, hanya talk show dan berita cuaca membosankan yang menampilkan pembawa acara berekspresi wajah datar. Kyungsoo menyeruput coklat hangatnya dan memandang ke luar jendela, berharap menemukan pemandangan yang lebih menyenangkan di luar sana tetapi buliran hujan masih mendominasi langit sore.

Setelah menghabiskan setengah dari coklat panas dalam mug, Kyungsoo beranjak menuju kamar dan mengambil laptop yang tersimpan di atas meja nakas. Ia membuka folder berisi file file milik Baekhyun kemudian membaca beberapa email masuk yang belum dibacanya sejak 11 hari yang lalu. Sekitar 20 email dari ayahnya memenuhi inbox email Kyungsoo. Ia membuka beberapa email tersebut dan menghela nafas berat saat membaca isi di dalamnya.

From : doseungsoo

_**Do Kyungsoo, jika kau membaca emailku cepat beritahu nomor ponselmu. Jangan bertindak konyol!**_

From : doseungsoo

_**Apa yang sebenarnya kau pikirkan? Cepat beritahu aku dimana kau sekarang?**_

From : doseungsoo

_**Chanyeol bertingkah seperti orang gila sekarang!**_

From : doseungsoo

_**Ibumu sakit.. Kyungsoo ya…**_

Kyungsoo bahkan lupa untuk mengedipkan kedua bola matanya saat membaca email terakhir dari ayahnya. Ibunya sakit? Dan tak perlu mencari tau apa yang membuat ibunya jatuh sakit, tentu saja Kyungsoolah yang paling bertanggung jawab dalam hal ini. Rasa bersalah mulai menjalari hati Kyungsoo membuat kerongkongannya kering dengan cepat.

Kyungsoo berdecak pelan kemudian mematikan laptopnya. Ia bergegas mengambil sweater yang tergeletak di atas kasur. Seharusnya ia pergi berbelanja saja sejak awal.

. . .

Dua hari tanpa Baekhyun benar benar membuat Kyungsoo merasa kesepian, ia tak tau harus melakukan apa dan suasana di kota ini masih terasa asing untuknya. Kyungsoo sudah pergi berbelanja kemarin sore, persediaan bahan makanan mereka kini mencukupi untuk 3 hari ke depan. Malam ini Kyungsoo lebih memilih untuk memasak makan malam sendiri tanpa memesan di restoran. Ia sedang ingin makan bibimbap, dan tak ada satupun restoran di kota ini yang menyediakan makanan khas Korea.

Sesekali Kyungsoo bersiul pelan sembari mengaduk sayuran yang tengah ia tumis. Saat ia sedang asyik dengan kegiatan memasaknya, sebuah suara kencang terdengar di pintu masuk membuat pria mungil itu terlonjak kaget.

"A-apa itu?"

Kyungsoo ingat betul, Baekhyun mengiriminya pesan tadi pagi jika ia terlambat pulang karena kliennya meminta Baekhyun untuk bekerja satu hari lagi, jadi pria itu baru akan pulang esok hari. Jika bukan Baekhyun, kemungkinan terbesar yang dapat ia pikirkan, orang asing pasti tengah menyusup ke dalam apartemennya.

Kyungsoo mematikan kompornya tanpa menimbulkan suara sedikitpun. Ia berjalan menuju pintu dapur dengan sebuah teflon kecil di tangannya. Tak ada suara yang terdengar lagi setelah dentuman sebelumnya, dan setelah keberaniannya terkumpul cukup banyak, Kyungsoo mengendap endap menuju pintu depan masih dengan teflon kecil di kedua tangan mungilnya.

"Sial, apa tadi ulah anak anak nakal itu lagi?" Kyungsoo bergumam ketika tak menemukan apapun. Tetangganya memiliki anak anak yang sangat nakal dan mereka sering kali mengerjai Kyungsoo dengan menekan bel kemudian kabur begitu saja.

Baru saja Kyungsoo akan kembali melanjutkan kegiatannya di dapur saat sebuah tepukan ia rasakan di bahunya, membuat ia terkejut setengah mati. Tanpa disadari, Kyungsoo mengayunkan dengan cepat teflon yang ia bawa hingga permukaan teflon menghantam wajah orang yang sudah mengagetkannya.

"Awww, kau bisa membunuh orang dengan teflon itu Kyung" Baekhyun meringis sembari memegang pipinya yang menjadi korban hantaman teflon Kyungsoo. Well, ini bukan kesalahan Kyungsoo sepenuhnya dan ia tak perlu memasang wajah bersalah. Hanya tindakan pembelaan diri karena Baekhyun bertingkah seperti maling yang berusaha menyusup. Dan ingatan Kyungsoo rasanya belum terlalu buruk jika hanya harus mengulang kembali pesan yang dikirim Baekhyun beberapa jam yang lalu.

"Salahmu sendiri, mengendap endap seperti perampok. Bukannya kau pulang besok?" Kyungsoo mencibir namun ia tak tega juga melihat pipi Baekhyun yang sedikit membengkak setelah menerima hantaman teflonnya. Ia menarik Baekhyun menuju sofa dan mengambil kotak obat obatan untuk mengobati luka pria itu.

"Aku hanya ingin memberimu kejutan. Kupikir kau suka hal hal seperti itu?"

"Aku ini pria bukan wanita yang senang diberi kejutan. Jangan menghinaku!" Kyungsoo mengambil beberapa lembar kapas, menambahkannya dengan alkohol kemudian mengoleskannya dengan perlahan di pipi bengkak Baekhyun dan sudut bibirnya yang sedikit mengeluarkan darah.

"Mana mungkin aku menyamakanmu dengan wanita, kau bahkan lebih cantik dibanding wanita normal Kyung"

"A-a-a-ah, sakit Kyung!" seringaian di bibir Baekhyun menghilang dengan cepat saat Kyungsoo dengan sengaja menekan dengan kuat pipinya yang bengkak. setelah mengolesi obat krim khusus, Kyungsoo segera membenahi kotak obat-obatan dan beranjak dari sofa meninggalkan Baekhyun.

Namun baru saja ia akan melangkah, Baekhyun sudah menarik tangannya terlebih dahulu membuat kotak yang yang genggam terjatuh begitu saja ke lantai. Kyungsoo tertarik duduk kembali di sofa dengan tubuh Baekhyun di atasnya.

"A-apa?" ucap Kyungsoo dengan melebarkan kedua bola mata bulatnya, agar paling tidak ia terlihat sangar di hadapan Baekhyun. Tapi itu justru membuatnya seperti burung hantu lucu yang membuat Baekhyun semakin gemas.

"Aku merindukanmu. Kau tak merindukanku?" tanya Baekhyun sembari mengusap dengan lembut pipi bulat Kyungsoo.

"Kau hanya pergi selama 2 hari, Baek. Jangan terlalu berlebihan!"

"Jadi kau tak rindu padaku?"

"Tidak!" jawab Kyungsoo dengan cepat.

"Pembohong!" Bukankah wajah Baekhyun baru saja Kyungsoo hantam dengan teflon? Namun pria itu masih bisa menyeringai bahkan terlihat lebih mengerikan dari biasanya. Kyungsoo menelan ludahnya dengan berat dan belum sempat ia melepaskan diri dari rengkuhan Baekhyun, pria yang kini menindihnya itu justru bertindak lebih cepat dengan memberi ciuman panas pada bibir Kyungsoo.

"Mmmpph, mm~" Baekhyun melumat dengan penuh nafsu bibir tebal Kyungsoo, seperti baru saja menemukan sumber air di padang pasir yang kering, tubuh Kyungsoo adalah hal yang paling ia inginkan saat ini. Pria mungil itu adalah candu, dan Baekhyun merasa ia bisa gila jika tak bisa menyentuhnya sehari saja.

"Mmpp, Baek.. pakaian!" Kyungsoo berusaha mengeluarkan kosakata di antara lumatan panas Baekhyun di bibirnya. Namun desahannya lebih mendominasi dan ia hanya bisa mengeluarkan beberapa kata saja. Kyungsoo ingin memberitahu Baekhyun jika lebih baik Baekhyun mandi dan berganti pakaian terlebih dahulu daripada menyerang Kyungsoo secara brutal di ruang tamu seperti ini. Ia juga menginginkan Baekhyun namun pria itu juga sedikit berkeringat dan Kyungsoo tak menyukainya.

Saat Baekhyun lengah, Kyungsoo mendorong bahu pria itu dan menatapnya dengan nafas yang terengah engah. Ia butuh udara.

"Apa?" ucap Baekhyun setengah kesal karena Kyungsoo menginterupsi kesenangannya.

"Kau bau! Mandilah terlebih dahulu" setelah berhasil mendorong Baekhyun menjauh dari tubuhnya, Kyungsoo menggeliat dan akhirnya ia bisa melepaskan diri dari belenggu pria itu.

"Setelah aku mandi, kita bisa melakukannya?" tanya Baekhyun dengan antusias.

"Makan malam dulu, aku sudah memasak!"

"Aku tak lapar, ayolah aku merindukanmu Kyung"

"Tidak, kali ini kau harus mendengarkanku" setelah mengucapkannya, Kyungsoo kembali menuju dapur untuk melanjutkan kegiatan memasaknya yang tertunda cukup lama karena ulah Baekhyun.

Baekhyun mencibir menatap siluet pria mungil itu yang menghilang di balik pintu dapur "Ck, seperti perempuan saja!"

. . .

Setelah menghabiskan makan malam mereka, Kyungsoo menyalakan kembali laptopnya dan membaca email terakhir yang masuk. Belum ada email baru hari ini, email terakhir yang ia terima hanya email ayahnya yang mengabarkan jika ibunya tengah sakit. Kyungsoo ragu, namun setelah memikirkan dengan matang, ia merasa perlu untuk membalas pesan ayahnya.

To : doseungsoo

_**Aku baik baik saja Ayah, kau tak perlu khawatir. Sampaikan salamku untuk Ibu. Akan kukabari lagi jika aku kembali ke Korea. Aku mencintai kalian..**_

Ayahnya mungkin akan marah, namun Kyungsoo belum siap jika ia harus memberikan nomor ponsel terbarunya dan jika ayahnya menghubunginya ia tak tahu harus mengatakan apa. Ketika Kyungsoo baru saja menyelesaikan urusannya dengan laptop, Baekhyun keluar dari kamar mandi hanya dengan mengenakan kaus singlet dan handuk yang menutupi tubuh bagian bawahnya. Ia mengusak rambutnya yang sedikit basah, dan raut wajah Kyungsoo yang meredup tak luput dari penglihatannya.

"Ada apa?" Baekhyun mendekati Kyungsoo yang masih merenung di ranjang sambil menekuk kedua lututnya.

"Tak apa"

"Jangan berbohong Do Kyungsoo"

Kyungsoo menghela nafas panjang. Pria mungil itu meletakkan dagunya pada kedua lutut yang ia tekuk sembari memeluknya.

"Ayah mengirimkan email. Dia bilang Ibu sedang sakit"

Baekhyun tertegun, lidahnya terasa kelu dan kalimatnya menghilang cepat saat mendengar apa yang Kyungsoo katakan. Ia tak tahu harus menghibur Kyungsoo dengan cara bagaimana karena kenyataannya Baekhyunlah yang membuat Kyungsoo bertindak gila dengan meninggalkan keluarganya begitu saja.

"Kau menyesal?" tanya Baekhyun pelan.

"Huh?" Kyungsoo menoleh ke arah Baekhyun dan menatapnya dengan keheranan.

"Apa kau menyesal ikut denganku?" Baekhyun kembali bertanya, namun suaranya hampir tak terdengar kali ini.

Melihat Baekhyun yang menatapnya dengan cemas, Kyungsoo menggeser tubuhnya agar dapat lebih merapat dengan pria yang masih mengharapkan jawaban darinya itu. Kyungsoo menyandarkan kepalanya pada bahu Baekhyun dan menggenggam erat tangan pria itu. Baekhyun membalas dengan menggenggam tak kalah erat.

"Kau membiarkanku untuk memilih dan ini adalah pilihanku. Sejauh ini aku tak menyesal, meskipun aku sadar kedua orangtuaku akan mengutukku. Bantu aku agar aku tak menyesal mengikutimu".

Kyungsoo mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap Baekhyun lekat. Ada perasaan yang tersalurkan melalui tatapan kedua pasang mata tersebut. Perasaan yang besar dan tak terbendung hingga membuat keduanya terobsesi satu sama lain. Kyungsoo memberanikan diri mengecup lembut bibir Baekhyun. Ia memejamkan kedua mata dan menikmati kehangatan yang menjalari hatinya saat Baekhyun balas menciumnya dengan lembut. Kecupan berubah menjadi lumatan kecil dan hanya dalam hitungan menit keduanya semakin terbuai dalam nikmatnya hasrat yang mereka rasakan.

Tubuh Kyungsoo menegang dengan cepat saat Baekhyun membaringkannya di atas ranjang mereka. Kedua tangan Baekhyun melucuti pakaian tidur Kyungsoo satu persatu dan saat tak ada satupun kain yang melekat ditubuh pria mungil itu, Baekhyun ikut melepaskan handuk yang menutupi tubuh bagian bawahnya.

Kyungsoo mendesah hebat ketika merasakan tubuhnya telanjangnya menempel dengan tubuh telanjang Baekhyun. Seperti tersengat aliran listrik yang kuat, Kyungsoo menggeliat berusaha menahan nafsu yang mulai menguasai tubuhnya.

Baekhyun belum berhenti menghujani Kyungsoo dengan ciuman ciumannya. Beberapa kissmark sudah terlihat di leher Kyungsoo dan bibir pria mungil itu sudah memerah sempurna.

"AAAAAAKK" Kyungsoo memekik saat Baekhyun menyatukan tubuh telanjang mereka secara tiba tiba. Refleks ia memeluk Baekhyun berusaha meredam rasa sakit yang terasa.

"Ssshh, tenang Sayang" Baekhyun membisikkan kalimat persuasif agar Kyungsoo dapat sedikit rileks dengan penetrasi yang tengah mereka lakukan. Kyungsoo masih mengalungkan kedua tangannya di leher Baekhyun, saat Baekhyun melanjutkan penyatuan tubuh mereka yang belum sempurna.

Kyungsoo baru saja akan memekik kembali namun Baekhyun membungkamnya dengan ciuman hangat yang menenangkan.

Mereka bergerak dengan seirama menikmati sex mereka untuk kesekian kalinya. Untuk sejenak Kyungsoo ingin melupakan tentang segalanya. Tentang ayahnya, tentang ibunya yang sedang sakit ataupun tentang Chanyeol yang mulai bertingkah gila. Katakan Kyungsoo egois namun ia hanya menginginkan Baekhyun saat ini, ingin Baekhyun menyentuhnya dan memanjakannya dengan ciuman ciuman hangat yang memabukkan. Mungkin Kyungsoo akan menyesal, tapi itu tidak berlaku untuk saat ini.

. . .

"Bosku mengadakan pesta dirumahnya malam ini untuk perayaan kecil karena konser berjalan dengan lancar. Kurasa aku akan mendapatkan bonus" mulut Baekhyun bekerja ganda antara mengunyah dan bercerita, sedangkan Kyungsoo hanya menatapnya dengan mata yang membulat. Apa pria ini tak pernah tahu jika berbicara sambil makan bisa membuatnya mati mendadak? Kyungsoo memutar bola mata dan melahap kembali sarapannya. Pagi ini ia membuat sarapan sederhana. Roti panggang dengan telur mata sapi dan bacon yang juga dipanggang. Tak lupa ia menambahkan susu sebagai pelengkap.

"Bonus? Untuk apa?" tanya Kyungsoo tanpa menatap Baekhyun sedikitpun.

"Aku berhasil menangkap orang yang berusaha mengacaukan konser. Hanya fans yang terobsesi sebenarnya, dia mendatangi backstage dengan membawa pisau di tangannya dan memaksa untuk menemui artis itu"

"Kau berkelahi dengannya?"

"Sedikit, orang itu ternyata jago martial art. Mau tak mau aku harus memakai keahlianku juga, kekeke" pria itu nyengir membuat Kyungsoo sedikit mual dengan sikapnya yang terlalu membanggakan diri. Baekhyun emang ahli dalam bela diri terutama martial art, namun terkadang ia terlalu membanggakannya.

"Beruntung kau pulang masih dengan tubuh utuh"

"Karena itu, Mr. Stoltenberg membuat pesta untuk merayakannya. Dia menyewa bar di pusat kota khusus untuk kami. Kau mau ikut?" Baekhyun menatap Kyungsoo dengan penuh harap. Kyungsoo terlihat berpikir sejenak. Bukannya ingin menolak permintaan Baekhyun, tapi ia benar benar masih merasa asing dengan kota ini. Dan nama Mr. Stoltenberg baru saja ia dengar dari Baekhyun pagi ini. Mungkin Baekhyun termasuk dalam kategori pribadi yang mudah berbaur, tapi tidak dengan Kyungsoo.

"Entahlah, aku tak yakin!"

"Kenapa?"

"Hanya tak ingin merusak pestamu. Nanti aku pasti akan sangat canggung disana"

"Itu kan hanya perasaanmu saja. Teman temanku cukup baik. Dan mereka sudah mengenalmu karena aku sering menceritakan tentang kau kepada mereka"

Kyungsoo terdiam, tangannya mengaduk aduk telur mata sapi yang baru setengah ia santap.

"Aku malas"

"Akan banyak wanita cantik disana..." kalimat dari Baekhyun membuat Kyungsoo mendelik dengan cepat. Baekhyun terkikik melihat ekspresi pria mungil itu yang seperti singa betina yang siap berburu.

"Coba saja kau berani menggoda mereka. Aku akan menghajarmu dengan teflon lagi" ancaman Kyungsoo terdengar seperti ocehan anak kecil yang mencoba mengancam orang asing yang akan mengambil mainannya. Sama sekali tak menakutkan.

"Its depend on you"

Kyungsoo berdecak," Tidak, aku tak mau ikut"

"Kau serius?"

Kyungsoo mengangguk, ia berhasil memunculkan raut kecewa pada wajah tampan Baekhyun. Sambil menyantap roti panggangnya Kyungsoo menatap Baekhyun yang mulai terlihat tak berselera untuk menghabiskan sarapannya.

"Jangan sampai kau mabuk Baek!" ucap Kyungsoo akhirnya.

. . .

Jarum jam menunjukkan pukul 2 pagi dan Baekhyun belum kembali dari acara 'bersenang-senang'nya. Kyungsoo dengan kecemasan pada raut wajahnya menghela nafas pelan, menatap layar laptop yang sudah menyala sejak sejam yang lalu. Masih belum ada email balasan dari ayahnya, Kyungsoo berharap tak terjadi hal yang buruk pada mereka berdua.

"Kemana dia?" Gumam pria mungil itu. Laptop di pangkuannya berpindah tempat ke meja nakas, dan ia menyambar ponsel yang terletak di atas bantal.

Kyungsoo mencoba menghubungi Baekhyun. Panggilan tersambung namun tak ada jawaban, hal ini membuat Kyungsoo menjadi semakin cemas. Ia takut terjadi sesuatu pada kekasihnya. Baekhyun sudah berjanji untuk pulang cepat tapi sampai subuh hampir menyapa, pria itu belum menampakkan wujudnya di rumah.

Saat Kyungsoo hendak menghubungi Baekhyun kembali, bel apartemen berbunyi dan di detik berikutnya Kyungsoo berlari menuju pintu depan karena sudah dipastikan Baekhyun yang pulang.

"Baekhyun!" Jerit Kyungsoo namun kedua alis Kyungsoo menaut manakala ia menemukan Baekhyun pulang dalam keadaan berantakan. Pria itu berjalan sempoyongan dengan kemeja yang terbuka dua kancing bagian atasnya. Bau alkohol tercium sangat menyengat membuat Kyungsoo refleks menutup hidungnya. Baekhyun mabuk berat.

"Kau mabuk?" Kyungsoo berseru dan ia berjalan mundur, mencoba menghindari bau alkohol yang semakin menusuk hidungnya.

Baekhyun sejak awal menundukkan wajahnya menengadah menatap wajah manis pria di hadapannya. Sudut bibir Baekhyun menarik sebuah seringaian dan ia berjalan mendekati Kyungsoo yang semakin mundur menghindari pria itu.

"Halo sayaaang.." Langkah Kyungsoo tersudut pada pinggiran sofa, menjadi kesempatan Baekhyun untuk mengeliminasi jarak mereka.

"Jangan dekati aku. Kau mabuk Baek! Kau sudah berjanji untuk tidak mabuk"

Baekhyun berdecak, "Bukan aku, mereka yang memaksa. Tak mungkin aku menolak kan?"

Tubuh mungil Kyungsoo terjerembab jatuh di atas sofa setelah Baekhyun mendorongnya dengan kasar. Belum sempat ia bangun, Baekhyun sudah menindihnya dan mengunci pergerakan Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo memberontak, namun tenaga Baekhyun tak berkurang sedikitpun meski ia sedang mabuk berat membuat Kyungsoo sedikit kesulitan untuk melepaskan diri.

Baekhyun menggeleng, pria itu menarik Kyungsoo ke dalam pelukannya dan menyerang Kyungsoo dengan kasar, ia menggigit leher pria mungil itu meninggalkan bercak kemerahan pada leher seputih susunya.

"Le-lepaskan Baek, kau menyakitiku!" Kyungsoo mencoba meronta namun gerakannya justru membuatnya semakin terkunci dengan tubuh Baekhyun. Kini wajah Baekhyun berada tepat di depan wajahnya. Bau alkohol kembali menguar menimbulkan rasa mual di kerongkongan Kyungsoo. Baekhyun menatap Kyungsoo dingin, raut wajah pria itu terlihat seperti psikopat yang bersiap menerkam mangsanya. Ia membuat nyali Kyungsoo menciut dan tubuh pria mungil itu bergetar hebat.

"Kau milikku malam ini" ucap Baekhyun masih memandang Kyungsoo lapar.

. . .

Pukul 4 pagi, saat subuh menjelang, Kyungsoo meringkuk di sudut kamar dengan selimut yang menutupi seluruh tubuhnya. Beberapa bercak darah menghiasi seprai ranjang, bahkan beberapa terlihat di selimut yang Kyungsoo gunakan. Bau dari sperma yang memenuhi udara dalam kamar membuat Kyungsoo semakin mual sejak Baekhyun selesai menyetubuhinya.

Kyungsoo menangis, ia merasa sakit. Bukan hanya karena Baekhyun memperlakukannya dengan kasar namun luka yang mengores hatinya terasa lebih menyakitkan dari apapun. Kyungsoo bahkan tak mengenali Baekhyun yang semalam. Dia bukan Baekhyun yang seperti biasanya selalu berlaku lembut padanya. Baekhyun seperti orang lain yang kerasukan. Entah apa yang dia lakukan di pesta semalam?

Menangis tak akan menyelesaikan permasalahan tapi setidaknya itu membuat hati Kyungsoo sedikit lega. Setelah cukup lama terisak, Kyungsoo bangkit dari posisi meringkuknya dan berjalan tertatih menuju meja nakas. Ia bermaksud mengirim email pada ayahnya, saat Kyungsoo sadari ada email yang baru saja masuk.

From : doseungsoo  
_**Chanyeol mencoba bunuh diri. Dia koma, sebaiknya kau pulang Kyungsoo yaa..**_

. . .

Baekhyun terbangun dengan rasa sakit luar biasa yang menyerang kepalanya.

"Ssshhh.." Ia meringis, memegang kepalanya dan berusaha mengumpulkan ingatannya yang masih berpencar. Perlahan kepalanya terasa membaik. Ia menarik nafas panjang, mencoba menyeimbangkan antara pikiran dan tubuhnya. Baekhyun menggeliat berguling ke sisi lain tempat tidur, saat itu ia menyadari jika ia tidur tanpa memakai baju sehelaipun.

Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi? Baekhyun sama sekali belum bisa membuat otaknya bekerja dengan mengingat apa yang membuatnya tidur dalam keadaan telanjang dan ranjang yang berantakan.

Kedua mata Baekhyun membelalak saat ia menemukan banyak bercak darah di ranjang juga bau sperma yang tercium sangat kuat dari seprai yang terasa lengket.

"K-kyungsoo" ucapnya dengan terbata, Baekhyun baru akan bangun dari tidurnya namun suara Kyungsoo terlebih dahulu menyapa pendengarannya.

"Kau sudah bangun?"

"K-Kyung. A-apa yang terjadi semalam? A-apa aku menyakitimu semalam?"

Kyungsoo mengangguk, ia menatap Baekhyun dengan sorot mata penuh kebencian. Raut wajahnya mengingatkan Baekhyun saat dulu ia pernah menculik Kyungsoo dari Chanyeol.

"Maafkan aku Sayang.." Baekhyun mencoba mendekati Kyungsoo namun Kyungsoo menghindar dengan bergerak mundur.

"Tidak, jangan dekati aku" ucapnya dengan dingin.

Baekhyun tak melawan Kyungsoo namun pandangannya memohon meminta Kyungsoo agar mau mendengar penjelasannya.

"Aku sudah memesan tiket pulang ke Korea. Ayah mengirim email, dia bilang Chanyeol berusaha bunuh diri karenaku. Aku harus menemuinya"

Ucapan Kyungsoo bagai siraman air dingin pada wajah Baekhyun yang terlihat terkejut. Ia ingin menahan Kyungsoo, namun lidahnya terasa kelu dan pria itu hanya mampu berdiam diri di hadapan Kyungsoo tanpa bisa berbuat apa apa.

"Kurasa aku butuh waktu untuk melupakan kejadian semalam Baek. Aku mencintaimu, tapi saat ini aku juga benar benar membencimu" Kyungsoo menangis, airmatanya mengalir dengan deras tanpa isakan yang terdengar. Melihat Kyungsoo yang menatapnya dengan tatapan penuh kebencian membuat hati Baekhyun mencelos. Tidak, hal paling menakutkan bagi Baekhyun jika Kyungsoo kembali membenci seperti saat dulu ia menculiknya.

"K-Kyung.." Baekhyun menggigit bibir bawahnya, menahan isakan tangis. Ia berusaha mendekati Kyungsoo namun pria itu kembali menghindar. Kesalahannya terlalu besar kali ini.

"Selamat tinggal Baek..." Baekhyun masih terpaku di tempatnya dan Kyungsoo sudah melangkah keluar kamar dengan menarik koper besar berisi smua pakaiannya. Mata pria itu menatap hampa kepergian Kyungsoo yang bahkan tak menoleh sedikitpun untuk menerima permohonan ampun dari Baekhyun. Tubuh Baekhyun merosot, ia menangis sejadi jadinya karena karena tak dapat mempertahankan hal yang paling berharga dalam hidupnya..

Cause if the water dries up and the moon stops shining.  
Stars fall and the world goes blind, boy you know I'll be saving my love for you. For you..

* * *

Hei, i'm back. lagi seneng banget dengan lagu ini dan memutuskan bikin sekuel The Last Masquerade. well, gak tau kenapa pengen bikin lanjutannya, imajinasi kan moody kadang datengnya kalo lagi ngelamun, hahaha.

Belum ada mood lanjutin Skull, mungkin Broadcast dulu, doain ya mood gue bagus terus supaya paling engga satu ff tamat.

Sedih tiap liat grafik reader tinggi tapi yang ninggalin jejak dikit. kalo bahas review ntar dikira gila review lagi. sakitnya tuh disini *tunjuk idung.

Makasih buat reader yang konsisten review, nama kalian bakalan selalu terukir di hati gue *sob. Last, mind to review? yang baik hati mau ninggalin review gue doain ketemu exo di mimpi masing masing ^^ *throwing heart


End file.
